


we're no strangers to love

by curediarahan, sweet



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betting, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Memes, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, Romantic Tension, Self-Discovery, Underage Drinking, the T in IT stands for Trans Rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curediarahan/pseuds/curediarahan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet/pseuds/sweet
Summary: A couple of bi guys and a pair of lesbians make two, double-blind bets against each other. Who will confess first? Meanwhile, Teddie becomes a bear of multiple talents. Naoto and Rise might be dating, but nobody is paying enough attention to be sure. And Kanji? He’s just doing his best, fully aware his senpais are complete idiots.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 22
Kudos: 71





	1. We’re No Strangers To Love (Yosuke)

July 20th, 2012    
Friday 7PM

Yosuke

Yosuke settled on his family living room’s couch and gave a deep sigh, rubbing at his sore shoulders from cleaning the house. It was the night of the last day of class before summer break and he had just finished his shift today. Thankfully, tomorrow he was able to get a day off, because it was a very special day! His partner was going to be back, and the whole team made plans to celebrate Yu’s belated birthday and welcome back party for the whole day. He invited them to come to his house for a sleepover tomorrow to celebrate. It was hard, tiring work, but Yosuke didn’t mind. He loved his friends. They had been through thick and thin. Nothing could change that. Nothing. 

A muffled vibration came from his back pocket and Yosuke wiggled to get his phone. 

[Message From Yukiko]

Yosuke tapped on it. A grey square popped up.

[IMG]

Yosuke tapped again, waiting for it to load. Bars of color slowly filled the grey square from top to bottom, until Yosuke was facing Sanic the Hedgehog in a French girl pose. 

ALONE ON A FRIDAY NIGHT?

GOD, YOU ARE PATHETIC

He blinked. The image didn’t disappear. A part of him was wondering if he should be offended at Yukiko’s attempt at communicating through shitty memes. Then again, if someone had told him a year ago that the Amagi Heiress was a complete troll, Yosuke would’ve laughed in their face. 

And well, they are friends now. Nothing wrong with memes between friends.

….Sanic the Hedgehog continued to stare at him.

Okay, maybe not  _ that _ particular meme. He was kinda freaky and wouldn’t look out of place in the TV world.

With a sigh, he started typing a reply.

> Yosuke: DUDE, WTF!!!!
> 
> Yosuke: use btter memes if u wnna b a troll :/ 

The response was almost instant

> Yukiko: And you can use better spelling :/
> 
> Yukiko: Can you call right now?
> 
> Yosuke: no
> 
> Yukiko: :/
> 
> Yosuke: yes
> 
> Yosuke’s phone flashed, followed by vibration.

[Yukiko is calling…]

His fingers quickly touched green. 

“Hey Yukiko, is something up? Wh — ” 

A suspiciously familiar tune was playing throughout the speaker.

“...Yukiko? Where are you?”

A low, passionate voice replied,  “ _ We’re no strangers to love… _ ”

Yosuke hung up and nearly smashed his phone to the floor.  _ Damn it, Yukiko. _

> Yosuke: fck u fck u fkc u fkcu fck u!
> 
> Yosuke: y r we frends?
> 
> Yosuke: i hav so mny ragerets. 

He paused, and allowed himself to cool down.

> Yosuke: so, did u actlly need anythn or

Yukiko didn’t reply, which probably meant she was laughing her ass off. 15 minutes passed before his phone buzzed again with Yukiko’s message. 

> Yukiko: I’m so sorry. There is something I want to talk about, but I just needed to. Forgive me.

Yosuke sighed. He didn’t have an idea how their relationship became so relaxed to the point that Yosuke became the fresh, new victim to her antics. 

> Yukiko: Anyway, you’re alone now, right?
> 
> Yosuke: yes
> 
> Yukiko: I want to talk to you about Yu-kun.

_ Huh. That’s weird. _ Yosuke’s lips pressed together.

> Yosuke: u hve his #, dont u??
> 
> Yukiko: I meant you and Yu-kun.

Yosuke’s eyes widened. What was she saying? Was she actually implying that he…?

His fingers immediately typed something out before his brain could realize it.

> Yosuke: me nd Yu???
> 
> Yosuke: hes my prtner!! theres nthin 2 talk abt!! 

There were worse things he could say, but there really was nothing to talk about. It wasn’t like he had an actual cru-u…

Yosuke could feel the face warming up, his heart hammering against his chest. He couldn’t even think the damn word without getting flustered. Which didn’t mean anything at all!

Another buzz brought him back to reality.

> Yukiko: Yosuke-kun…
> 
> Yukiko: I understand, it’s okay. I’m the same way. 

Before he could even register what  _ that _ meant, familiar words flashed across the screen once more.

[Yukiko is calling…]

With hands that were totally not shaking, Yosuke accepted the call.

“Yukiko? I-”

“I’m a lesbian!”

And because Yosuke was an intelligent, supportive friend, he stammered out a “W-wait what?!” 

“It’s true!” Yukiko said in a hushed excitement. Then her voice became shy. “I love..women…” She giggled softly, her breath staticky though the phone. Her voice triumphantly declared, “There, I said it!” 

Yosuke stood in stunned silence. He didn’t realize when he started standing. “You’re...you’re serious aren’t you? This isn’t another shitty joke or som — ” 

“No! Oh no! I’m serious.” 

Yosuke thought for a moment. _ Yukiko’s jokes usually wouldn’t be of this flavor anyway _ , he acknowledged.

“Ah so. Okay. I’m okay with that!” Yosuke nodded to himself. Ever since he’s harassed Kanji (and apologized for it), he’s done his best to support his friends, no matter their sexuality or gender. It got a little awkward at times, but Yosuke doesn’t want his friends to feel left out ever again. He felt sheepish everytime he remembered the way he acted. 

Yukiko’s voice beamed. “Thank you, Yosuke-kun. You are the first person I told. I’m glad I can trust you.”

“Aww Yukiko…” Yosuke felt touched, even if a little confused. “Why me, though?” A brief pause interrupted his confusion before he continued.

“WAIT. Y-you can’t possibly think that I...that I...that I’m g-g..” He jolted is awareness back to his surroundings, looking around. The house was silent and he didn’t see anyone, but Yosuke made sure to rush to his room and slammed the door just in case. 

“Yosuke-kun?” Yukiko sounded worried. 

“Yeah! Sorry I had to go to my room. But uhm.” Yosuke cleared his throat, eyes squeezed shut. “I-I don’t think I’m g-gay. I mean I still love girls. And uh.” 

For some reason, Yukiko giggled again. “Of course you love girls. Everyone knows that!”

“Y-yeah! So I can’t be gay…r-right?” Yosuke let out a shaky breath. A part of him wanted to end the conversation there. Instead, his mouth continued to ramble on. “U-Um, but I guess you’re right to mention Yu. He’s, um, special, I guess. Except it’s not gay if I like girls too! A-and uh, he’s said he’s not entirely a guy, right? Er, maybe it’s a little g-gay, but that can’t be the right word!”

_ I don’t know what I am _ was left unsaid. 

Yosuke wanted nothing more but to take everything he said back. But Yukiko did just reveal a secret to him out of all people. If anything, he at least owed the truth to her, even if he’s not entirely sure what it is.

“Oh, Yosuke-kun…” Yukiko continued on, her voice gentle. “I’m sorry if mentioning Yu-kun was a little too forward. I’m glad you can admit something like that with me though! It’s like we have some sort of secret alliance!”

Yosuke chuckled, his panic slowly fading away. “We’re not spies in a movie. And what kind of alliance is this anyway? The ‘I Love Girls’ Club?”

“Yes! We both love women so much we have to keep it a secret!” Yukiko’s smile could be heard through the phone. However, her tone quickly turned serious. “Um, but Yosuke-kun? Has no one told you about bisexuality?”

“Huh? Isn’t that something that’s made up though?” 

“No, bisexuality is real! People say it’s a phase or you have to pick a side eventually, but that’s not true at all! It’s okay to like boys and girls. Or more than that! There’s always other people like Yu-kun and Naoto-kun after all.” A pause. Yosuke took that moment to remember when Yu and Naoto both came out as nonbinary, and expressed they both had similar feelings. Yosuke never knew that someone could have several genders — it had confused him at first — but something about it made sense to him, even if he wasn’t sure why. Yukiko’s voice brought him back to the present.

“Yosuke-kun, do you think that sounds like you?”

What Yukiko said about bisexuality being a phase was definitely something Yosuke has heard before. In fact, it’s the only thing he’s heard about the identity. He’s always thought his...feelings for Yu had to be some kind of fluke, something that only existed to make life more confusing.

But for that to be normal? Something that’s actually valid?

Something clicked in Yosuke’s mind, excitement bubbling inside him. He wasn’t messed up! He didn’t have to choose between Yu or another girl!

“Holy shit, I think I’m bisexual.” 

Yosuke started to laugh, more out of relief than anything else. Yukiko soon joined, and the two of them seemed to let everything loose at that point. He was sure he threw in some “thank you’s” and “I didn’t know there was a word for it.” In return, Yukiko gave her own “I’m glad I’m not alone”.

Once the laughter died down, Yosuke migrated to his desk, leaning against the chair. He wanted to soak in this bliss forever, but something was still in the corner of his mind.

“Hey, Yukiko? How did you figure out you were a lesbian?”

Silence. Yosuke quickly realized the answer was kinda obvious.

“....it’s Chie, isn’t it?”

Yukiko made a pleased laugh, “You got it!”

“Awww! Congratulations! Oh man, you two are so lucky and cute!” Yosuke smiled widely, feeling his cheek pressed against the face of his phone. 

“Wait! What do you mean?” Yukiko seemed startled. 

“Congrats on being together of course! You two are perfect for each other!”

“Oh no, no! We’re not dating!”

“O-oh..?”

“I just...like her. That’s all.”

“I see...well what are you waiting for? Go tell her!”

“Wh-what? And ruin what we have? No way?”

“What do you mean ruin what you have? When you two are together I swear everyone can see hearts and smell cherry blossoms wafting out of you two!” 

“H-huh? Don’t you mean you and Yu-kun?”

“What?!”

“The romantic tension between you guys is so thick, even Yu-kun’s cat gang can scratch at it!”

“WH-WHAT!?” Yosuke’s cheek burned against his phone and he felt his brain frying from embarrassment. He took a shaky breath. “A-anyway Yukiko, you have nothing to worry about. Even if you don’t fess up, Chie will.”

“PPFFFT. Haha!” Yukiko’s laughter crackled through the phone, and Yosuke knew she was a goner. He gave her a minute to let her laugh it all out, but was starting to get impatient. 

“Hey, Yukiko? Yukiko, breathe! I’m serious here!”

“Pffft! Haha I’m so sorry. It’s just so funny!” He heard her take in a breath, only partially successful in quelling her giggles. “After all, it’s more like Yu-kun would be the one to confess to you. He looks so ready to give in sometimes. Same to you, though.”

“N-no way! And come on! I bet that’s not it,” Yosuke denied, but his stomach fluttered with happiness and hope, his face blushing hard while trying to suppress his wide smile. 

“Haha! Oh, would you like to bet?” Yukiko sounded mischievous. 

“Pfft. I’ll bet my guitar that Chie will confess to you first.” 

“So nice of you to offer me your guitar…”

“Yu wont c-confess to me! W-well at least not before Chie. My baby is safe with me.” 

“I will make sure it will be on display in the Inn! Maybe I will start trimming the plants into a guitar shape…”

“Yukiko?”

“...and we will have a guitar shaped garden. I will call it The Guitarden.”

Of all the places Yosuke could’ve hung up on, he hung up right there. Then he started laughing. 

_ Bzzt! _

> Yukiko: Teehee, I’m sorry.
> 
> Yukiko: Also, I will offer one of my kimonos to the betting table. 
> 
> Yosuke: wtf!! kimonos r lke a mlln yen!!
> 
> Yukiko: This one isn’t that expensive! It’s one I made with Kanji-kun. You’ve seen it before!

Yosuke raked through his memory, going through the many times he’s picked up Teddie from Kanji’s. Kanji was always working on something, so it didn’t help that much.

However, he could recall a time that Yukiko was there too. She was modeling a lovely pink kimono, cherry blossoms decorating the fabric. Teddie was fawning over her the entire time.

Yosuke had to admit it was a nice kimono. Still, that didn’t really explain why Yukiko would offer one up in the first place.

Slightly confused, Yosuke texted back.

> Yosuke: o yea ur rite
> 
> Yosuke: y wud i need a kimono tho? its knda grly?
> 
> Yukiko: It’s the only thing I have that costs about the same as a guitar :( Our bet needs to be equal!
> 
> Yukiko: Yu-kun might enjoy wearing it too!

Yukiko did have a point. Ever since Yu shyly admitted he and Naoto may be more similar than he thought, his partner has been a bit more open about his clothing choices. He hasn’t seen Yu walk outside in a dress, but he’s enjoyed floral patterns or in one instance, cat prints. Even Nanako’s hair barrettes could be found in his hair at times. 

Was pink really his color though? Yosuke wouldn’t say he was a style expert, but all Yu wore was shades of gray. While he’s definitely improved fashion wise, his color pallette didn’t. To be honest, it would be easier to admit pink would look better on himself. Pink is just one step away from orange….

Another  _ bzzt _ interrupted his thoughts.

> Yukiko: So is this okay?
> 
> Yosuke: ye, the bet is on! 
> 
> Yukiko: Great! Get ready to lose! 
> 
> Yosuke: lol, luk whos talkn!

With a content sigh, Yosuke laid down his phone. He’s determined to win this bet. He’s not entirely sure how, but he could figure it out after a good night’s rest.

Yosuke got up from his bed, fully intending to prepare for sleep.

And then he looked up, Teddie’s blue eyes staring at him from inside his makeshift closet room. 

“Yosuke!” Teddie gasped, his eyes sparkling. “You didn’t tell me you liked Sensei! I like Sensei too!”

Yosuke’s mouth hung open. “W-what the hell! How long have you been in there?!”

“I was here the whole time!” Teddie grinned. “I was taking a beary nice nap and then I heard you come in! I didn’t want to interrupt your talk with Yuki-chan, so I stayed here! Aren’t I a polite bear?”

Out of all times Teddie could have some kind of manners. Yosuke groaned, his hand meeting his face. “That doesn’t mean you’re allowed to eavesdrop!”

“Aw, you can trust me with your secrets too!” Teddie jumped down from the bed. “Besides, I like everyone!”

“What does that have to do with anything?!” Yosuke could feel a headache coming on. “I already knew that!”

Teddie had the nerve to look innocently confused. Almost too innocent if Yosuke had to say anything about it.

“Huh? I was just coming out of the closet! Just like you!”

Yosuke took that opportunity to throw a pillow at Teddie’s face. He ignored his whining as he headed towards the bathroom. 

At the sink, Yosuke glanced into the mirror before he winked his signature. Still fresh. He raised his eyebrows and fluffed his hair with his fingertips, then stuck a few poses. His mind wandered off to the thoughts of wearing a kimono. “No doubt Yu would look great in one,” he said to his reflection, smiling to himself. “He would look so beautiful and serene. And how about me...how should _I_ wear one?” 

He popped a few poses trying to imagine himself in a pink kimono — cutesy, or maybe he could go for hot? His lips curled upwards as he winked saucily at his reflection. Perhaps a coral pink kimono would suit his complexion? And what if he tried some makeup? He’d have to ask Naoto about it sometime. His attention shifted to his hair, fingertips brushing his dark amber strands. He wondered what hair accessories he could try. Maybe he could wear a headband, or maybe even those intricate ornate clips. He pinched the ends of his hair, idly noticing how long it has gotten, and surely, he could grow it out more, he thought. 

His eyes widened, realizing his hair is getting long  _ right now _ , and the situation was more real than a hypothetical future kimono or makeup. Fear gripped at him, muscles tensed at his reflection, and two fingers were already scissoring the ends of his hair as if desperate to cut it shorter. Watching his own eyes in the reflection terrified him; it reminded his body of the painful, scrutinizing stares of people that dissected his every move. He blinked away, recoiling. 

His hands quickly rummaged the drawer from under the sink, finding a pair of long, thin scissors. Something in the back of his mind screamed  _ This is a bad idea! This is a bad idea! Don’t forget about the time when _ _ — _ But his limbs felt as if they were moving by themselves, two fingers grasping the hair in the back and the other hand, with a little wobbling (he flinched when his neck unwillingly made contact with a cold blade) , maneuvered the scissor blades so they straddled his dark orange tufts. 

A  _ snip  _ broke the tense silence. 

“...Fuck.” 

“Yosuke? Yosukeee,” Teddie’s voice called from behind the door. “Are you alright in there? I wanna shower.” 

“Uhhm…”

Yosuke stared at his reflection, fingers lightly brushing the tips of his hair. A chunk of hair was gone now, leaving the right side longer than the left. This made the difference in length even more apparent. He would have no choice but to cut the rest off. 

The shorter length was already making him feel sick. Yosuke doesn’t even remember the last time he had hair this short. Why did he think this was a good idea? There was no way he’d be able to make his hair even. What if he kept messing up and he had to shave it all off? Everyone on the team would make fun of him! There’s not even a guarantee it would grow back before the school year starts, and god, what if-

“Yosuke?” Teddie opened the door, poking his head inside.

With a yelp, Yosuke dropped the pair of scissors, his hands flying up to cover his head. The scissors landed on the floor with a loud  _ clank _ .

“Teddie, how did you even get in here?!” Yosuke backed up, his feet hitting the edge of the tub.

“I was worried!” Teddie pouted, stepping inside. If Yosuke squinted, he could see the glint of a bobby pin in his hands. That was mildly concerning. “You weren’t saying anything! What if you tripped and hit your head? What would I tell Mama ‘Mura?”

Teddie took the chance to examine the bathroom. He glanced at the scissors and the tufts of Yosuke’s hair before his eyes brightened.

“Hey, you could’ve told me you were cutting your hair!” Teddie grinned, leaning over to pick up the scissors. “I helped with Nao-chan the other day! I’ll let you know I’m a master at this!”

Before Yosuke could say anything, Teddie began snipping away at his hair. It took all of Yosuke’s willpower to keep his eyes open, watching the feathery strands fall to the floor.Teddie even found a hair buzzer and after a pause of examination and a "hmm", he expertly attached a hair clipper guard to the buzzer and started to trim the hairs on the back of Yosuke's neck. By the end of it, he looked…

Normal. Like himself, but with shorter hair. 

Surprisingly, Teddie didn’t do a horrible job. It was more or less even. Yosuke brought a hand up, his hand touching the back of his neck. He wasn’t a fan of how exposed his neck was, but he could probably hide it with his headphones. 

“Hehe, you look amazing, Yosuke!” Teddie set the scissors down with a flourish. “I bet Sensei will think you’re beary handsome!”

“Uh...thanks, Ted. You did great.” Yosuke didn’t have the heart to quip back. His cheeks had reddened at the mention of Yu, but something about that comment left Yosuke feeling even more unsure of himself. Maybe he just had to get used to seeing himself with short hair.  _ Well,  _ he thought with a grimace,  _ at least I won’t have to worry about losing the bet. _

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t realize Teddie had managed to kick him out of the bathroom.

Yosuke stared at the locked door for a few seconds before realizing his new predicament.

“Huh? W-wait Teddie, I didn’t even get to shower!”

“Just wait until I finish! A bear has to take care of his skin, y’know! Oh, but you can have this!”

The bobby pin was slid under the door, hitting Yosuke’s foot.

Man, he really needs to have a talk with Naoto about Teddie’s new skill later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta’d by Robyn twt [@iealousie](www.twitter.com/iealousie) CHECK THEM OUT!
> 
> curediarahan: follow me on twt [@dazzletine](www.twitter.com/dazzletine) where i cry about yamper  
> yosuke and yukiko would be close friends and atlus can fight me personally about this
> 
> sweet: heh.


	2. You Know The Rules (Chie)

July 21, 2012  
9:30 AM

“I’m going out now, Mom!” Chie called out as she slipped on her favorite pair of sneakers. She barely heard the “Have fun!” before she dashed out the door. The sun immediately greeted her, its warm rays coating her entire body. Chie couldn’t help but grin. She loved weather like this. It was even better considering how special today was.

Yu was finally coming back today!

After the mess that was Golden Week, Chie was glad they could simply relax and enjoy time with their leader. Fighting shadows and saving the world is fun and all, but it does put a strain on your muscles after a while. Plus, she’s not a fan of worrying for her friends’ lives every minute.

Honestly, they all needed a break.

Soon enough, Chie reached Junes. She ducked into the elevator, grateful for the guy wearing a beanie who held it open for her. He was holding hands with someone in yellow. _Cute_ , Chie thought, bouncing on her heels as she waited for the elevator to rise to the top. _Must be nice to hold hands with someone. I wonder if Yukiko…_

Chie shook her head. No, that was a thought process for another day.

Once she reached the top, she glanced around for the other members. Chie didn’t have to try too hard. Teddie’s voice could be heard clearly across the food court and his blonde hair was easy to spot. He was at their usual table, talking to Yosuke. For some reason, the brunette was under the table doing who knows what. Probably some weird Yosuke thing.

“Hey, Teddie!” Chie greeted. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Chie-chan!” The blonde jumped from where he was sitting, hugging the older girl. “Yuki-chan went to grab some napkins. We’re still waiting for the others!”

“She wouldn’t have to get those napkins if you didn’t put gum under the table,” Yosuke grumbled, poking his head out. “I told you cleaning it is a pain in the ass!”

“Jeez, I don’t even get a good morning?” Chie glanced over at Yosuke. It took a few seconds to register what was so different about him. “Wait, oh my god, your hair!”

“O-oh yea, aha...” Yosuke crawled back up and sat on the bench, looking sheepish; his eyes were averted while his index finger touched at the backside of his hair self-consciously. 

“Looking sharp, Yosuke!” Chie replied with a thumbs up. “Who cut it?” 

“Oh Oh Oh! It was me!” Teddie cried out and waved his arms happily. “It looks good right? Did I do a bear-lliant job?” 

“Wow!” Chie’s eyebrows shot up. “You _did_ do a good job! I can’t believe it!” 

Teddie beamed happily with a “Yay!” while Yosuke crossed his arms. 

“A-anyways,” Yosuke interrupted, “shouldn’t we be picking up Yu?” 

“We still got time, chil—” Chie started, before being interrupted by Yukiko’s arrival. 

“Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait, but here are the napkins!” 

Chie heard Yosuke reply back, but her attention was focused on Yukiko’s outfit. Her long hair was loosely weaved into a side braid tied together in a tiny white ribbon. She was wearing a vertical, baby-blue and white striped button up dress of a thin material, perfect for a breezy summer. It was cute and elegant. Her lips had a shine to them. Chie gulped. 

“Chie?” Yukiko’s voice snapped her back to reality. Yukiko’s head tilted in worry. “Are you okay?”

“W-what, oh yeah!” Chie replied back. “You look so pretty!”

Yukiko smiled in a reply that made Chie’s heart bloom a little. “Thank you! And you’re looking especially fresh today. Yellow is definitely your color!” 

Chie’s face felt warm when she thanked Yukiko, feeling a little self-aware. She was sporting a yellow tank top with black sport leggings. She was especially proud of her denim jacket; it was one that if you folded the sleeves up, a bubbly, blue turtle print would show. Chie averted her eyes for a second, and then caught a glimpse of Yosuke who was looking at them with a weird annoying, all knowing eyes and a grin. Chie didn’t know how to feel about that. _What was that about?_

What was even more worrisome was that Yukiko _also_ noticed Yosuke. It was barely noticeable, but Chie knew Yukiko’s expressions well enough. The pursed lips and slightest twinge of her eyebrows could only mean annoyance. Chie frowned, not sure what to do with that info. Yosuke may be annoying 24/7, but Yukiko tended to have a higher tolerance for it. Unless she knew something Chie didn’t?

Her eyes widened, glancing between the two of them. She was so focused on Yukiko that she failed to realize what Yosuke was wearing. It was the pink shirt Yukiko had picked out for him when they went shopping in Okina! Was this some weird attempt to get Yukiko’s attention? Did something happen before she got there? Chie would’ve thought that Yosuke was over his crush by now, but it’s not like she could blame him for finding Yukiko attractive.

But if Yosuke was just being his usual pervy self again? Chie clenched her fist. There was no way she’d tolerate that! 

Chie was starting to debate the merits in beating Yosuke’s ass right there before a familiar voice broke her thoughts.

“Yo, Senpais!” Kanji’s booming voice carried across the food court. “Sorry, we’re late!”

Yukiko’s expression shifted to a gentle smile. “Kanji-kun! You’re fine, it’s still early!”

Chie spun around to greet Kanji. Well, she can always beat up Yosuke later. “Hey, Kanji! Uh...what do you mean by we though?”

Kanji furrowed his eyebrows. He glanced behind him. “Huh? Naoto and Rise were right there…”

“Here we are!” Rise burst through the food court entrance, one arm carrying a bag while the other was intertwined with Naoto’s. Naoto was breathing heavily, their face slightly flushed. “I saw something and just had to buy it! It’ll be perfect for surprising Senpai!”

Before anyone could say anything, Rise reached into her bag and pulled out a bundle of accessories.

The entire team fell silent.

Chie was brave enough to be the first one to speak up. 

“Uh, Rise? Are those….cat ears?”

Rise grinned. “Senpai loves cats, doesn’t he? It’s perfect!”

Chie could practically hear everyone’s thoughts. _Don’t say it, don’t say it, don’t say it.._

“Don’t you mean purr-fect?” Teddie beamed. Everyone groaned as Rise high fived their resident bear. 

“Well, they are pretty cute,” Yukiko commented. “Chie, I think you’d look good with the tiger ones!”

“Okay!” Chie agreed immediately, forgetting about her initial concerns. If Yukiko suggested it, then she was more than happy to impress. 

“I call the floppy white ones!” Teddy exclaimed loudly and snatched them before anyone else could grab one. It was the catalyst, and everyone started rummaging to claim theirs. 

Rise fiddled with her black cat ears. “So are we all ready to decorate?” 

“Nya!! Let’s do this!” Teddie yelled.

Next to Chie, Yukiko laughed. “I’ll get the drinks!” 

“Urhg, let me go wash my hands and then I’ll hook up the speakers.” Yosuke left to go inside.

With a flourish the rest of the team burst into lively chatter, and Chie watched Yukiko bring out her new pink hand-purse she bought from the past shopping trip. 

“Ohhh Yukiko whatcha got in there?” 

“I brought some cute coasters for the drinks!” She pulled out some glazed, light blue coasters with pink cherry blossoms painted on. Chie picked one up to admire. She helped Yukiko place two stacks of them on the table and left with her to pick up some drinks. Loud popping sounds followed by a Teddie yelp pierced her ears before the door closed. 

“Oh, are they blowing up balloons out there?” Yukiko asked.

“Let’s hurry and get the drinks in the cooler so we can help, hehe!” 

* * *

After thirty minutes of balloon popping, arguments over sneaking alcohol into the cooler, and decorations being thrown around, they were finally done. 

“So, which one of us should stay back and guard our masterpiece?” Kanji asked. 

Everyone nervously glanced at each other. It was obvious that everyone wanted to see their leader as soon as possible, but someone needed to stay back... 

“Yosuke!” A deep, slightly gruff voice broke their thoughts. “There’s a broken bottle and a lot of leaked juice inside. Help clean up?”

“Aww Dad, nooo! But I wanted to pick up my partner!” 

“Well, someone has to do it. You’re not gonna make your friends do it are you?” 

“I’ll help,” Yukiko volunteered, to Chie’s surprise. 

“Oh no it’s okay Yukiko! I got it.” Yosuke had the decency to look ashamed. 

“No, it’s okay! I volunteer to stay back and help look over our decorations, too!”

“Ah, if you put it that way…”

“The rest of you guys can go pick up Yu!” 

Chie felt something twist in her stomach. _Yukiko and Yosuke, just the two of them staying back…_ She glared at Yosuke, however Yosuke didn’t seem to notice, as he turned to go inside.

“Hmm, I guess I’ll help, too,” Mr. Hanamura held the door open for Yukiko, before following her inside. Chie felt a bit better. Yosuke wouldn’t try to pull anything with his dad watching, right? 

“Come on, Chie! We’re gonna be late!” Rise called after her.

“Coming!” Chie responded. Maybe she will have a little talk with Yosuke’s partner without his knowledge...

* * *

Luckily, they didn’t have to wait too long at the station before the train stopped. Yu stepped off the platform, a duffel bag in his hands. 

“Time for a bear pile!” Teddie called out, the members rushing forward. As always Teddie and Rise were the first ones there, clinging onto Yu’s arms. Chie didn’t have much room with the kouhai surrounding him, but the sight brought a smile to her face anyway.

“Senpai! We missed you so much!” Rise nuzzled her cheek against Yu. 

“I’ve missed everyone too,” Yu chuckled. “Is that cat ears I see?”

With all the excitement, Chie forgot the presence of the tiger ears on her. She shrugged, slightly embarrassed. “Heh, surprise?”

“Aren’t we cute, Sensei?” Teddie finally let go of Yu, spinning around with a flourish. He put his hands on Naoto and Kanji, startling them both. “Y’know, like nya?”

Chie was almost proud of Kanji’s lack of blushing. With as much pride as he could muster, Kanji yelled out, “Hell yeah, like nya!”

Naoto, on the other hand, didn’t look as pleased. They were more interested in staring at the ground, their cheeks red. “W-well, Senpai, if you’re ready, we need to head towards Junes. Yosuke Senpai and Yukiko Senpai are there waiting for us.”

Yu nodded. “I’ll let you guys lead the way.”

* * *

With the kouhai constantly surrounding Yu, Chie was worried she wouldn’t have time to talk to him. However, as they passed through the Shopping District, Teddie gasped as he heard the familiar bells of the Topsicle man’s cart. He ran for the cart, Kanji chasing after him to make sure he didn’t buy his entire stock. Then Rise heard her grandma ask for assistance and she was quick to rush inside, Naoto following her heels.

Chie was starting to wonder if she was using up all her luck for this moment. _I wonder if Marie can influence stuff like that, especially with Yu around_ , she wondered idly.

“Hey, Yu,” She turned towards him, not sure why she’s feeling a wave of nervousness. A part of her was scared she was making a big deal out of nothing or that Yu would start making fun of her. Chie shuffled her feet, hesitant to go on. 

Yu looked at her with a slightly curious look, patient as always. It was the same look he gave her whenever Chie opened up about her insecurities about her feelings towards Yukiko. Chie can still remember being shocked when Yu admitted his own feelings for their favorite headphones wearing dork. They may not be best friends in the same way that Yu is with Yosuke or she is with Yukiko, but they don’t wear matching wristbands for nothing.

She took a deep breath. There’s no need to be worried. Yu understands her, just like he’s always had.

“Yu,” Chie started again. “I think Yosuke is making moves on Yukiko.”

He tilted his head, blinking. “...What makes you say that?”

“He’s been giving her this look all morning!” Chie exclaimed, her nerves exchanged for fiery anger. “And he wore the shirt Yukiko suggested he bought! It’s like the first time he’s ever worn it, I could’ve sworn he hated that shirt!”

Yu nodded. “I think he sent a picture of it before. It’s pink, isn’t it?”

“Yes!” Chie threw her arms up. “Why would he want to wear it unless it’s for Yukiko?! Plus, he had to stay back to clean something and Yukiko volunteered to help! She looked annoyed at him earlier, but what if…”

Her voice trailed off. Chie crossed her arms, unsure of what to do with her feelings. Punching Yosuke may make her feel better, but it would mean nothing if Yukiko already liked him. She knew her best friend more than anybody else, but her silly crush could’ve made her completely miss that fact…

Yu put a hand on her shoulder, startling her out of her thoughts. “Chie, it’s okay. I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

“Huh?”

He smiled. “Even if Yosuke likes Yukiko, there’s no way she likes him. It’s you that Yukiko likes.”

Chie could’ve sworn her heart skipped a beat. “W-what are you saying?!”

“Well, when Yukiko and I catch up on the phone, she’s always talking about you, you know.” 

Chie’s face felt warm. “O-oh?” 

“And as for Yosuke…” Yu closed his eyes for a bit as in a pause. “Maybe… I can up my game a little?” 

Chie’s eyes widened. “Are you going to confess?” She said excitedly. 

“Ah well,” Yu averted his eyes for a second. “Only if I’m sure...that Yosuke would be okay with it, too. So that may take awhile.”

“Aw come on! You know you definitely have a chance! I mean Yosuke is always looking to you for your thoughts with those big ol’ puppy eyes!”

“Really?” Yu looked in at her seriously. 

“Yeah, really! And he’s always whining about how he misses you and manages to change the topic to you all the time!” After saying this aloud, Chie felt a little silly about her initial jealousy towards Yosuke. 

Yu nodded. “Understood.” 

“Yeah, see?” 

“I will make him confess to me first.”

“Yeah, that’s the spiri—Wait, what!?” Chie backpedaled. 

“No?” Yu looked a little sad and confused. 

“Umm… well… nevermind. I will also do my best with Yukiko! So you’re not alone!” 

Yu smiled. “Thank you. Your support means a lot to me.”

“Heheh! Of course, Yu. Hey we can even bet on this, too. Nothing wrong with a little friendly competition to boost our confidence?” 

“Wow...you’re right! You are amazing, Chie!” Yu replied earnestly. “What should we bet?”

Chie grinned. “Hah! I wouldn’t mind just having bragging rights but how about loser has to buy the winner steak for dinner for a whole week!” Chie’s stomach grumbled at the thought. 

“Deal.” Yu nodded. This is what Chie liked about Yu. He knew the values of honor and free, delicious food. She thought about winning. Having Yukiko as a girlfriend and having free steak for a whole week? That was heaven. She has to win now. 

“Woohoo!!” Teddies voice yelled in the distance. “We got topsicles for all!” Chie watched Teddie coming back dragging a disgruntled Kanji with a basket full of topsicles. 

“We’re back!” Rise skipped closer from a different direction. 

“Alright, we’re ready to go?” Yu asked, and everyone responded with their different versions of “yes!”

The walk to Junes was more lighthearted than ever. Chie happily listened to the conversations, ranging from Yu’s new cat family in the city to Kanji’s latest projects with Yukiko. Usually, she would contribute more, but her mind was more focused on the bet. She was never the strategist of the group, but the party could give the perfect opportunity for victory. How cool would it be if she won on Yu’s very first day back?

A part of her wouldn’t mind if Yu won though. Her wallet may regret it, but he deserved happiness too. Yosuke was getting tiring to watch as well. The two of them were constantly using “partner” and slinging their arms over each other. If she didn’t know any better, Chie would’ve thought they were already dating.

Still, she was competitive at heart and it would be pretty unfair to Yu if she made him win on purpose. So all she can do is try her very best!

But...what was there to do at the party? Rise probably has some weird party games planned, but she couldn’t rely on that. Rise could get pretty...unpredictable if the King’s Game was any indication. A shiver went down her back. She rather not relive that again. Maybe it’s better for her to plan something afterwards?

They got to Junes with no problems, the excitement bustling as they entered the elevator.

And when they got to the Food Court…..

Yukiko jumped forward, her black cats ears slightly slipping. Chie was tempted to fix them herself. “Yu-kun! You’re here! You look great, I’m a fan of that light blue.”

“Thanks Yukiko,” Yu’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. He looked around the food court, blinking. “You didn’t have to do all this for me.”

The food court was fully decorated, the last of balloons put up. Chie didn’t take notice before, but Teddie had scribbled cartoon versions of the team on the balloons. Cats were pinned here and there by Kanji and Naoto. Rise was the one who hung up the blue, pink, and white streamers, which matched perfectly with Yukiko’s coasters. Chie was rather proud of her table layouts, somehow finding plates in the shape of cat faces.

“Aw, don’t be silly!” Chie punched Yu’s arm lightly. “We’ll do anything for you.”

“And Senpai loves cats and us, so what else did you expect us to do?” Rise said, leaning forward. 

The rest of the team reaffirmed their love, Yu’s smile growing brighter by the second. He looked a bit confused though. 

“Ah, where’s Yosuke?”

“Oh! He went to get something. He’ll be back soon!” Yukiko started to lead the group towards their table. “Come, let’s sit down for a bit!”

Just when they were about to sit down, a blur of pink and white popped up from behind a plant.

“Wah!” 

The team jumped slightly, Yosuke chuckling at their expressions. 

But the bigger surprise was resting on Yosuke’s shoulders. Lifting up a handmade sign was Nanako adorning a pair of white cat ears. “Welcome home, big bro!” was scribbled on it.

“Did we scare you, partner?” Yosuke grinned, which paired nicely with his own orange cat ears.

“Big bro, you should’ve seen how far you jumped!” Nanako giggled. ”Wah!”

Yu laughed. “You got me, Nanako!” 

“I missed you so much, big bro,” Nanako grabbed her big bro in a hug after Yosuke gently let her down. Yosuke hugged then both. Chie felt her eyes tearing up. The sounds of sniffles filled her ears from around her. 

“AWWW You guys are beary cute!! Group Bear Hug!!!” Teddie ran in to join them and the rest of the team followed suit. 

“Teddie,” Yosuke choked up, “you’re squishing me too hard!” 

“Move, I want to get closer to senpai!” Rise pushed. 

“No fair, you probably already got to hug him earlier!” 

Beside Chie, Yukiko shook with laughter. Chie beamed at the feeling of happiness that vibrated from Yukiko’s arms on her body and the reassurance that the whole team was back together in once place. Today was going perfectly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make things clear:  
> Yosuke bets that Chie would confess to Yukiko before Yu would confess to Yosuke.  
> Yukiko bets vice-versa.  
> Chie bets that she can make Yukiko confess to her before Yu could make Yosuke confess to Yu.  
> Yu bets vice-versa.
> 
> And as always, thank you so much for reading! Look for an update next week as we plan to update weekly!! :D  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciate <3


	3. And So Do I (Yukiko)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled: Aren’t you tired of being nice? Don’t you just want to go apeshit?

July 21, 2012

12:30pm

Confession time: Yukiko had ulterior motives to staying behind. 

Yes, she was a trooper and liked helping out people when she can, but she’s also tired of being nice. And she didn’t steal a bottle of whisky from her Inn for nothing. Sure, Naoto had looked in the cooler and, with her quick detective skills, immediately spotted it and confronted her about it. But Yukiko had the support of Rise and Teddie, though maybe Teddie wasn’t the right person to have support from. He thought of alcohol as the “Fun Juice”. Yukiko refused to give in to Naoto’s lawfulness but decided to give in after Kanji-kun said “that’s not right, Senpai.” She did feel a little bad. 

Only a little. 

So when Yosuke was distracted by the task at hand and the rest of the team left—though not without Yukiko catching a wink from Rise—she slipped the whisky back into the cooler. 

Of course, she helped Yosuke and his dad clean. She hasn’t become that far of a degenerate, yet.

The task was much faster with three of them, so she had time to accompany Yosuke to pick up Nanako, and they struck up a conversation. 

“Yosuke-kun,” Yukiko started. “I just want to warn you.”

Yosuke raised an eyebrow, baffled. “Uh, why?”

“Because I’ll do whatever I can to win.” Yukiko thought back to her whisky, nestled in the cooler. It was barely noticeable from the Dr. Tap bottles. Perhaps her plan will be able to be executed perfectly. If she failed, well, at least they’ll have fun in the process!

Yosuke shivered. “Yukiko, you’re really scary sometimes, y’know? And don’t think winning will be that easy! I saw you and Chie earlier, complimenting each other’s clothes like that!”

Yukiko’s eyes widened. “G-girls compliment each other like that all the time! It’s not a big deal. Besides, I saw _your_ smile. If you think you can win, then I’ll prove you wrong!”

They reached the Dojimas shortly after that, with Dojima himself apologizing for having work. Nanako was enthusiastic as always, proudly showing off her sign as she walked hand in hand with Yosuke.

It was a pleasant walk. Nanako’s presence could make anyone happy. But the talk with Yosuke only meant the bet would be serious now. 

Yukiko would have to plan accordingly.

She has to admit she’s not sure how to do that the party games they have though. Obviously, she didn’t want to do anything _too_ crazy with Nanako around, but she didn’t want to waste any opportunities that came up.

* * *

The party started with a simple game of “Pin the Tail on the Cat”. Yukiko had the time of her life spinning around with a blindfold on, Chie’s hands guiding her to make sure she didn’t run into a wall. Her poor tail got stuck in the cat’s eye, which looked so silly that she just had to burst into giggles. By the end of the game, the cat had tails sprouting all over it, looking more like a demented Shadow. Nanako’s tail ended up being the winner in the end. The team made sure to shower her with all the candy they could.

Up next was a game of Piñata, promising more candy for Nanako.

“Nooo, don’t destroy my beautiful body!”

Well, if Teddie stopped clinging to the piñata.

Yosuke’s dad had came up once more, cheerfully advertising one of Junes’ newest products. Said product was a Teddie Pinata, depicting the bear in a perfectly spherical form. It would’ve been cute if Teddie wasn’t so enamoured by it.

“Teddie, just let us hit the damn thing!” Yosuke sighed, baseball bat in hand. “We can always buy you another one!”

“But this one is the beary first one I’ve laid my eyes on!” Teddie cried out. “He has a special spot in my furry heart!”

“You’re gonna make Nanako sad!” 

“Um, it’s fine if we don’t break it!” Nanako interrupted. “We can play something else! I already had lots of candy!”

“Well, what would you want to play, Nanako?” Yu leaned down.

“Hmm…” Nanako put a hand to her chin. “What about...duck, duck, goose!”

And so now the team was circled up in the middle of the food court, Teddie skipping around the outskirts. Yukiko had to admit the suspense from the game was making her more excited than she thought. She was ready to jump and run any second, but each time Teddie passed her, he would say a cheerful “duck!”

“Duck, duck…” Teddie passed Naoto, before hitting Yosuke lightly on the head. “And goose!”

“Ow!” Yosuke was quickly on his feet. “That’s it, come here you stupid bear!”

“AAAAAAAAAA” Teddie screamed. Yukiko thought she saw an evil glint in Yosuke’s eyes. She started laughing. Teddie wasn’t able to escape past a fourth of the circle before Yosuke tackled him.

“This was a mistake…” Teddie cried regretfully through everyone’s laughter. “I thought Sensei’s presence would soothe Yosuke’s rage a little…” 

Yosuke dutifully sat back down with his arms crossed, looking proud. 

Teddie lifted himself back up and started “ducking” again. When he got to Yosuke-kun, he paused. Yosuke’s head snapped towards him “G’duck” Teddie said, as if nothing happened and went past him then quickly tapped Yu’s head, “GOOSE!” and ran. 

Yu, taken off-guard, struggled to get up before dashing to get Teddie, but he was too late. Teddie had successfully taken the seat. Yukiko struggled to breath between fits of laughter at the scene. Yu was now “it.”

Yu patted each person’s head and called everyone “duck” with a strange kind of sincerity. Yukiko wondered if Yu would choose Yosuke, and felt that everyone else was thinking the same thing. As Yu started coming to Yosuke, Yosuke had a little smile, but he, too, was duck’d. Then Yu tapped Nanako’s head and said “Goose!” and started to run a tad slower than usual.

Nanako giggled in delight and chased after Yu, tackling him halfway around the circle. Yukiko saw Yosuke twitch, as if he wanted to save Yu from Nanako’s tackle from battle instinct. 

“I got you big bro!” Nanako said, breathless. 

Yu laughed. “Nanako, you’re actually a lot faster than I expected.” 

“Don’t underestimate me!” 

Yu patted her head. 

He returned to the same ritual of “ducking” everyone’s heads, and this time he chose Rise, but Rise gripped Yu’s leg before he could even start running.

“Aww, Senpai! I can read you like a book,” she said, smiling as if Yu was just a little baby. 

Yu looked scared. 

He dejectedly went for another round of ducks, this time choosing Kanji as his goose, but Kanji was able to catch him, too. 

“I’ve watched your back for months, Senpai,” Kanji said. Yu-kun looked like he was torn between feeling touched and terrified. Yukiko couldn’t hold in her laughter. 

“Jeez, maybe playing duck duck goose as high schoolers isn’t the best idea.” Chie frowned. 

“A group of high schoolers who’ve fought in near death experiences, too.” Naoto-kun added.

Yu-kun sighed. “No, I can do this.” 

He went for another round of ducks for the fourth time. This time he quickly chose Yosuke-kun as the goose. 

Yosuke jumped up quickly and started chasing him with ease. He seemed very enthusiastic when he quickly bumped into Yu like he does when he pushes Yu-kun out of dangerous situations in battle, except this time there was no Jiraya to help hold them, so he just landed on top of Yu, laughing.

Yu rolled over so that Yosuke-kun was laughing on his chest. Yu couldn’t help but laugh also, and they just stayed like that. Yukiko smiled, feeling a bit smug. Sometimes it felt like she didn’t even need to do anything to win.The rest of the team seemed to coo at the scene. 

“They’re so cute for each other, aren’t they Chie?” Yukiko turned to her best friend and crush. But Chie seemed a bit panicked. Conflicting emotions was on her face. “Chie? What’s wrong?”

“Huh? Oh nothing! And yes they are but its...uh irritating! I mean... seeing Yosuke like that makes me mad!” 

“Irritating?” Yukiko tilted her head. “How so?”

“Like...they’re not even dating and they act like that! It’s like some weird romance movie where nobody confesses!” Chie made another face, one that Yukiko wasn’t sure how to read.

All of a sudden, Chie got up, the movement so fast the rest of the team looked at her in confusion. She cleared her throat, though Yu and Yosuke were still off in their little world. “Anyway! That was a lot of running, I’m sure everybody’s thirsty! We should take a break! And eat lunch!”

She walked over to the cooler, but not without kicking Yosuke lightly. He squacked, falling off of Yu with a thud. 

“Hey, what was that for!” Yosuke sat up, glaring at Chie.

“Uh, you need to pay attention, that’s what!” Chie snapped back. She opened the cooler, peering inside and grabbing a bottle. “Here, catch!”

Yosuke grabbed the bottle with ease. Chie started to hand out the bottles to everyone else, making sure to save Second Maid for Nanako. Yukiko gladly accepted a Natural, opening the bottle and allowing herself to drink the cool liquid. Even though she didn’t get a chance to run, the drink was refreshing on a sunny summer day like this.

“Well, that was pretty fun!” Chie said, sitting back down next to Yukiko. “What game should we play next?”

“Ooo can we play charades?” Nanako suggested. “Me and Teddie play it all the time! It’ll be fun in a big group!”

“That sounds great, Nanako.” Yu said. He looked around at the team. “I think we can handle a game of charades.”

Naoto nodded. “Indeed. In fact, I think it would be enjoyable for us to test our deduction skills once more.”

“Well, we are the Investigation Team.” Yosuke said. He brought the bottle to his lips, but something caused him to freeze up. Coughing, he put the bottle down, quickly screwing the lid back on.

Yu looked to him in concern. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah! Just the wrong drink that’s all,” Yosuke coughed out. He took a second to recompose himself before he looked up, meeting Yukiko’s eyes.

Yukiko could feel her blood freeze. Realization hit her. _Oh shoot._ She hadn’t expected the whisky to come out so soon. She wanted to save it for the night. Her panicky emotions floundered around under Yosuke’s stare. 

Then Yosuke-kun sighed, and grumbled out “Is anyone here hungry? Because I sure am.”

“We got sandwiches in the cooler! It’s in a little lunch box!!” Teddie excitedly dashed to get some. While everyone’s attention was away, Yosuke-kun walked up and handed the whisky back to her. 

“S-sorry.” Yukiko apologized.

“We got less hard stuff back in my house for tonight. And I will be watching,” Yosuke-kun said. Yukiko’s eyes widened. “So go get something to eat and don’t worry! Today should be fun and safe.” 

Yukiko nodded and complied. At the table by Junes, she saw Yu squishing real close to Yosuke, and comment “Woah Yosuke, your breath smells like alcohol.” 

“Well, yea. Someone slipped some alcohol inside, but it’s all good now! Hey tonight do you want to...” 

Yukiko breathed a sigh of relief. She would’ve hated to ruin the party from her silly mistake. It would suck if she got arrested just for having some fun.

“Hey, Chie,” Yukiko took a bite of her sandwich that Teddie had gotten. “Can Naoto arrest us?”

Chie paused mid-bite. “Uh, I mean they are a cop?”

“No, a detective isn’t a cop! At least, I think so?”

The conversation quickly evolved into a debate on whether or not Naoto could arrest them, which ironically enough, included little input from the detective themselves. Naoto eventually disclosed that yes, they could technically arrest them, but it’s too long of a process for them to bother with it. Then Kanji brought up Naoto’s gun ownership that’s probably not legal, Teddie pondering if Naoto could arrest _themselves_ , and pleas to Nanako that no, she should not ask Dojima about this please don’t say anything to Dojima about this.

So in conclusion, Yukiko would like to think it was a very normal lunch.

She was well prepared for the game of charades, ready to prove to everyone that the Amagi name were charade champions. 

Well, she’d be the first reigning champion.

Instead of teams, each person would be competing individually, rotating through the circle as each person acted out something silly.

Yu was the first one up, putting his hands on his hips and...twisting his legs?

Yukiko was baffled, briefly wondering if he was acting like a chicken before Yosuke shot his hand up.

“Girls Generation!”

Yu nodded. “Point 1 goes to Yosuke.”

The brunette pumped his fist in the air. Rise pouted, muttering “I could’ve guessed that too…”

Next was Chie, who barely got her kicks in before Yukiko shouted out, “Bruce Lee!”

Chie scratched her head, chuckling nervously. “I guess that was a little obvious…”

The game continued on in a similar fashion. Yukiko’s Sadoko was easily guessed by a screeching Chie. Yu somehow knew Yosuke rolling around was supposed to equal a red panda. They were kinda predictable at this point. 

Up next was Teddie, which should hopefully break the pattern. 

“Alright everybear-y!” Teddie jumped up, stretching his arms. “Here I go!”

Yukiko gasped as Teddie bended completely backwards, throwing his legs up in the air, and twisting his arms in two different directions. She clapped, amazed at Teddie’s flexibility. This must be the power of having no organs or bones! Yukiko almost wished she could do the same.

Judging by everyone’s screams, they probably didn’t feel the same way.

“T-TEDDIE?!” Chie yelped, her voice ringing in Yukiko’s ears. “W-what are you doing?!

“H-hospital,” Naoto and Yu said simultaneously, theirs faces drained of color.

Teddie shook his head.

“They’re right, we have to call the hospital!” Rise already had her phone out. “We need an ambulance!”

Teddie shook his head again. Yosuke looked like he was two seconds away from running over there and untangling Teddie.

“Everyone’s silly!” Nanako giggled. She was completely calm, sitting with her legs crossed as if nothing strange was happening. “Teddie is obviously a roller coaster!”

“And that’s a point for Nana-chan!” Teddie grinned, and with a pop, managed to go back to a normal standing position. The group screamed some more. Kanji actually fell over in shock.

Yukiko clapped harder. “That was amazing, Teddie!”

The group proceeded to ban Teddie from doing some weird human gymnastics again, much to Yukiko’s disappointment. The underclassmen turns were relatively tame, with Naoto and Rise guessing each other. Yosuke guessed Kanji pretending to be a motorcycle.

And then it was Nanako’s turn, who happily did a dance, just like her big bro. This one featured more skips and twirls.

“Oh, I got this one!” Rise laughed. “You’re pretending to be Risette, aren’t you?”

“Yay, you got it!” Nanako sat back down.

“You’re a great dancer, Nanako!”

Nanako’s performance turned the gears in Yukiko’s head. If Nanako could be Risette, then what’s stopping Yukiko from being someone else? She smiled to herself, turning towards Yu.

“Yu-kun? Could I start the next round?”

“Go ahead.”

Yukiko stood up, taking her place in front of her friends. She looked around, spotting some water bottles on the table. She picked them up and started throwing them in the air, making some effort to catch them, but always stumbling in the end.

Yukiko then pretended to slip on one of the bottles, falling to the ground with an exaggerated wave of her arms. With her face on the floor, she could barely stop herself from snickering. If only she could see the team’s faces!

“Uh, Senpai?” That was Kanji’s voice. “Are you, uh, sure that’s supposed to be something?”

“Actually, I think she did perfect.” And that was Yu, sincere as ever. “You did a great job portraying Yosuke.”

“What?!” To no one’s surprise, Yosuke sound absolutely appalled. His voice even cracked at the end, leading to more snickering. “What the hell do you mean that’s me?!”

Yukiko bursted out in a full laughing fit. She struggled to get back up, stumbling every so often. “Y-you got it!”

She watched Yosuke cross his arms and pouted, turning away from Yu. Yu hugged Yosuke from behind as to soothe him. “Yosukeee,” he cooed and then he brought his face closer to Yosuke’s ear and whispered something. Yukiko blinked, eyes wide with excitement and shock as Yosuke’s neck turned a little red. _Could it be? That Yu-kun is confessing?_ She wondered. 

Chie’s loud voice broke her thoughts. “DON’T CHEAT!!” 

Yukiko’s head turned to face her. “Cheat?” 

“Yeah! I-I mean. Yu, I know you’re whispering what you’re going to act out for Yosuke to win!” 

Yu looked at Chie seriously. “I’m not cheating.” 

“N-no? Then what did you say?” Chie looked a bit relieved. Yukiko felt like they were having a different kind of conversation, but she wasn’t so sure. 

“None of your concern, Chie!” Yosuke snapped, face red. “Plus have some faith, Yu wouldn’t cheat in charades!” 

“It’s okay,” Yu put his hands up. “I just told him that I liked those parts about him. His clumsiness, I mean.” 

Yosuke’s face was even redder. 

Yukiko felt smug. Oh, she was so close to winning. It was so close to a confession. She inched closer to Chie, whispering in her ear in elation. “I thought Yu-kun was confessing there for a second.” 

Chie looked at her in shock. Then she grinned, “You, too? I also thought so. Great minds think alike!”

Yukiko giggled, “I wish Yu would just hurry up already!” 

Chie’s face twisted with conflicting emotions, eyes focusing in the distance. Yukiko pinched her eyebrows upward in concern. “What’s wrong?” 

“Oh, nothing! I-I was just thinking…” Chie paused, eyes shifted downwards then sideways, before they finally settled on Yukiko’s gaze. “I-I never got to tell you that I love your laughter.” 

Yukiko’s face heated up. “O-oh...you mean it?” 

“Of course.” Yukiko watched Chie’s facial expression shifted in an earnest one. Her heart felt like it skipped a beat. 

“Everyone here is so cute!” Nanako exclaimed. “This is even better than the fairytales Daddy and Big Bro reads to me!” 

Yukiko’s head jumped away from Chie’s face, now realizing their close proximity. Her attention returned to her surroundings. Yu and Yosuke were still clung together. Rise and Naoto, to her surprise, were holding hands? Kanji was on his phone. Teddie was snapping pictures. Wait. _Teddie was snapping pictures._

Yosuke was the first to protest. “Teddie! Put that camera away!” 

“But I’m capturing memoriiiies,” Teddie pouted. “Plus Nanako says you are all beary cute!” 

“I would like some pictures,” Yu sounded happy about the idea. 

“Augh, noooo!” Yosuke cried, chasing Teddie. 

“Don’t worry, Yosuke! I made sure to capture your bestest angles with quality lighting!” Teddie reassured while making a dash for it. 

“Did you really now? Stop running and come here to prove it! Plus, who taught you to do that?” 

“Naotoooo,” Teddie responded father away, sounding a bit out of breath. 

“You know how to take photos, Naoto-kun?” Yukiko asked. 

“Well, a little. We often have to record evidence at crime scenes. I also took a photography class during our last term.”

“Aaand I always make them take photos of me!” Rise jumped in, resting her face on Naoto’s shoulder. Naoto blushed. 

“Oh?” Yukiko tilted her head. 

“Guys, come back!! We still have charades to play!” Chie yelled after them. 

“It’s Kanji-nii’s turn!” Nanako cheered. 

The group settled once more, since nobody in their right mind would resist Nanako. Teddie took refuge behind Naoto and Rise while Yosuke scowled at him. They all turned towards Kanji, giving him their full attention.

Kanji stared at them.

“Kanji-kun?” Yukiko furrowed her eyebrows. “Is this...your act?”

He nodded.

“Oh, oh!” Rise raised her hand. “It’s Naoto, isn’t it? You’re standing exactly like them!”

“What, no!” Yosuke shook his head. “That has to be Partner. Naoto doesn’t have that intense of a stare!”

“Kanji is like, Naoto’s best friend! Who else would he act like?!”

“Yeah, but Yu is our leader! We all know him!”

Kanji slowly held his arms out, similar to a T.

“Okay, now that HAS to be Naoto! That’s clearly an intimidation tactic! From the police!”

“What the hell, like Dojima would do something like that! Yu would do that for his cats!”

“It’s Naoto!”

“Yu!”

“Naoto!”

“Yu!”

The two were yelling at each other at this point, faces close to each other. As amusing as their fighting was, Yukiko wished they were a little more quiet so she could think more clearly. Kanji was standing rather straight, with a strong posture. Hmm, where has she seen that before?

“Oh, I got it!” Yukiko put her hand up. “You’re a tree!”

“You got it, Senpai.”

“What?!” Yosuke and Rise yelled out at the same time. “How’s that a tree?!”

“Uh, my arms are the branches,” Kanji waved them slightly. “Trees don’t move. It’s kinda obvious.”

“Yes, I agree!” Yukiko stood up, and posed next to Kanji, taking on a similar T-shape. She felt quite powerful like this. “What else could it be but a tree?”

“I wanna try!” Nanako ran up and copied the two of them. “Big bro! Look, I’m a tree!”

“You’re a wonderful tree, Nanako.”

“Man, can you stop posing like that?” Yosuke scratched the back of his forehead. “There’s something about it that gives me a weird vibe.”

“Ugh, for once I have to agree with Yosuke.” Chie made a face. “Can we do something else?”

Instead of stopping, Yu stood up, taking his place next to Nanako. He too, raised his arms. “If Nanako is a tree, I’ll be one as well.”

Rise perked up, dragging Naoto up with her. “If Senpai is doing it, I will too!”

“W-well if you insist….”

“Wow, we’re like a whole garden!” Teddie joined the group with a bounce. “Hehe, we’re a bunch of T’s! T for Teddie!”

Chie and Yosuke were looking at each other with exhausted looks, their noses scrunched up in strange ways. Yukiko giggled. “Chie! Stand next to me! Yosuke-kun can take our picture!”

Chie groaned, but she dragged her feet next to Yukiko. “We look so dumb…”

“That’s because you are,” Yosuke sighed, pulling out his phone. “Come on, smile for the camera.”

Yosuke took a couple pictures before they all put their arms down. Yukiko’s arms did ache a little, but she ignored that in favor of dashing forward, eager to see the pictures on Yosuke’s phone.

“Wow, we really are like a T garden!” Yukiko exclaimed. “Hm, do you think this would be a good intimidation tactic against shadows?”

“You’re so weird, Yukiko,” Yosuke rolled his eyes. “....but Adachi wouldn’t have a chance if you cornered him like that.”

The image of cornering Adachi while posing like that was enough to put Yukiko in another giggle fit. Her stomach was starting to hurt at this point with all the laughing she’s done today. She doesn’t even remember the last time she laughed this much! Yukiko clutched her sides, vaguely aware of Yosuke leaving and someone putting their hand on her shoulder.

“Jeez Yukiko,” Chie’s voice was slightly annoyed, but fond. “If you keep this up, you’ll laugh out your lungs.”

“B-but then they’d just be w-wiggling around the floor!”

“Gross. You’re lucky I love you.”

Yukiko’s eyes widened, her laughter abruptly stopping. “W-what did you say?”

Chie shook her head, eyes blinking rapidly. “I love you...r laugh! Haha, I told you that earlier, didn’t I? I-it makes me happy that you’re happy!”

“Oh, I see,” Yukiko ignored the sinking feeling in her chest. Was it disappointment? Still, she managed to smile. “Thank you, Chie. It means a lot when you say stuff like that.”

Chie returned the smile, though it was a bit shakier than usual. “No problem! A-anyway I’m going to see what Nanako wants to do next!”

Before Yukiko could say anything else, Chie walked off to approach the younger girl. Yukiko took that moment to sit down at the nearest table, her heart beating against her chest.

She really shouldn’t be disappointed. Yukiko said she’d do anything to win and she wants to keep her promise! Besides, it didn’t count as a confession. She must’ve mistaken Chie’s words for something else. Yes, that must be it. Chie said so herself.

Yukiko bit her lip, looking down. 

Maybe winning would be harder than she thought. 

….but that just means she’ll have to try harder right?

Yukiko shoved the negative thoughts to the back of her head and stood up, ready to join the party activities once more. 

_Tonight,_ she thought with a newfound determination, _Tonight I will put myself in the lead!_

She still had plans with the alcohol, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was rated T for T-posing


	4. I Just Wanna Tell You How I’m Feeling (Yu)

July 21, 2012  
6:00 PM

Yu

It’s no secret that Yu loved Inaba. He had his cats, the scenery was beautiful, and there was always plenty of things to do.

But most importantly, he had his friends and family, their smiles and laughter making him feel more alive than ever. That warmth was what he felt now, surrounded by them and a Teddie-shaped cake. Yu looked around, committing this sight to his memory.

There was Yukiko, with her calming presence, and Chie, with her fiery aura, looking at him with expectant eyes. Kanji looked bashful holding up the cake, his features softer in the candle light. Teddie stood by the Hanamuras, armed with a camera and a grin. Naoto had the smallest of smiles while Rise had the biggest one. Even Dojima was there, who found time to stop by the Hanamuras after work, holding Nanako with ease.

And there was his partner, standing by his side like he was meant to be there (and Yu would like to think he was). Yosuke threw an arm over his shoulder.

“It’s a little late, but it’s pretty good for a birthday cake, right?” He shot one of his trademark winks. “Make a wish, partner.”

Yu closed his eyes, leaned forward, and blew the candles.

_I want to be with my family forever._

* * *

“Big bro….I don’t wanna leave…..” Nanako yawned, still in Dojima’s arms.

Yu chuckled, rustling Nanako’s hair. “I’ll only be gone for the night. Then we can hang out tomorrow, okay?”

She nodded, nuzzling against her dad’s chest. Dojima gazed at her with affection, patting her lightly before giving Yu a curt nod.

“Well, I’ll leave you to have fun. Don’t do anything that’ll make me have to come down and arrest you, you hear?”

“Ah, I don’t plan to be arrested again. Besides, we have Naoto, don’t we?”

That seemed to ease any of Dojima’s concerns, who mumbled something about Naoto barely counting as a teenager and wished him a light-hearted good night. Yu watched his uncle walked out to his car before checking on Yosuke.

Yu muffled his laughter, finding Mrs. Hanamura hugging her sons in a death grip.

“Maaaaa!” Yosuke whined. “Just go on your date already!” His attempt to push his mom away failed and left him flailing. In contrast, Teddie was basking in the attention, perfectly content to stay in her arms.

“Aw, but I won’t get to see my baby boys for a whole night!” She gave them one more squeeze before letting them go. She looked up, her eyes meeting Yu’s. “Oh, Yu-kun! Keep a watch on my boys, will you? They’re nothing but trouble!”

Yosuke gaped at Yu, looking more like a fish with the way he was opening and closing his mouth. He was blushing deeply, no doubt embarrassed for being exposed as such a mama’s boy. Yu couldn’t help but find it endearing, thankful his partner gets to have such a loving family.

“Of course, I’ll make sure Yosuke doesn’t break any vases,” Yu couldn’t hide his grin. “And Teddie won’t eat more than 2 Topsicles.”

“Senseiiii, don’t hurt my heart like that!” Teddie gasped, clutching his chest. “Mama ‘Mura wouldn’t betray me like that!”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Ted. Listen to your Sensei,” Mrs. Hanamura kissed both boys’ foreheads. “Yosuke, don’t stay up too late, okay? But if you’re wondering, the good stuff is in-”

“Okay, okay, that’s it, bye Ma!” Yosuke more or less pushed his mom out the door, who was cackling the whole time. Once he managed to lock the door, he turned to Yu with a sheepish look.

“Uh, sorry you had to see that.”

“It’s fine. I love your mom. She seems like a lot of fun.”

“Yeah, but she’s not the one who drags you to mother-son flower pot painting,” Yosuke sighed. “Don’t mention it to her, because she’d probably think it’d be funny to invite you.”

Before Yu could fully debate the merits in saying that yes, he would love to accompany Mrs. Hanamura as her future son-in-law, Rise’s voice called out to them from the living room.

“Senpai! Hurry up, we’re making friendship bracelets!”

“Yay, friendship bracelets!” Teddie was already running past them. “I want a rainbow one!”

Yosuke shook his head, slightly exasperated. “Well, back to the party we go, I guess.”

And because Yu couldn’t help himself, he replied, “If it makes you feel any better, every day is a party when I’m with you.”

He walked away, not bothering to wait for Yosuke’s response. Yu didn’t have to be looking to know Yosuke was red in the face.

* * *

Yu entered the colorful thread nest.

There were boxes of different kinds of beads with spools of copper wires and bundles of colorful threads. Naoto had snatched up the guides for bracelet making, studying meticulously while Kanji already had two, perfectly woven bracelets adorned with little animal beads

“Woohoo!” Teddie cheered as he dropped the beads into the string. 

In the corner of his eye, he caught Chie tentatively licking a gummy looking bead.

“Ewww, Chie!” Yosuke seemed to have noticed, too. 

“Y-you saw nothing!” Chie retaliated. 

“Hmm...forbidden snacks..” Yukiko also licked one. Teddie followed suit. Yu decided to try one, too. To his disappointment, it tasted more like plastic than anything else.

“S-senpais…” Kanji looked pained, eyes closed and with his face was in his palms. 

“This isn’t sanitary,” Naoto frowned. “Are you guys really second years..?” 

“Yeah, have some class,” Yosuke said disdainfully before being pelted with bundles of thread. 

“Haha! Yarn fight!” Teddie chimed.

“Wait! No! I have to clean this up!” Yosuke cried. Yu felt bad. Plus this would be a waste of time and yarn if everything got tangled. He—unfortunately—had the experience of distangling lots of yarn in his previous babysitting jobs (and cat adventures, but nobody needs to know about that). 

“Please, stop! Untangling all this is not fun. We can have pillow fights later. Teddie and Chie, please pick up the yarn you threw.” Yu spoke out. 

With the threads back in place and untangled with the help of everyone, they resumed back to bracelet making. Yu decided to scoot up closer to Yosuke while he weaved. He enjoyed Yosuke’s close presence; it made him feel warm even if they weren’t touching. Yosuke leaned sideways into Yu arm, resting his head on his shoulder as his eyebrows furrowed from trying to weave the threads. Yu felt a little warmer; Yosuke’s citrus scent tickled his nostrils. He felt happiness flowing from his fingertips onto the threads. 

When everyone was done, they all swapped bracelets. Yu handed Kanji a black and white one with cute puppy charms on it, Naoto a deep blue one with robot charms, Rise a pink and purple one with stars, Yukiko a light pink and red with cherry blossom charms, Chie a yellow one with colorful smiley face charms, and Teddie an orange bracelet with bears and popsicles. He saved Nanako a baby pink and blue one with a fox and puppy charms. 

Yu and Yosuke traded bracelets with the letters P A R T N E R on them. Yu smiled at the match, though he secretly was tempted to put “I Love You” on his bracelet to Yosuke. Yosuke looked very delighted at his bracelet. Yu suppressed the urge to lightly press his lips on his cheeks. 

Yu loved the other bracelets he gotten from the others, too. He noticed Rise’s bracelets were all baby blues, whites, and soft pinks but in different patterns and names on them. He noticed Kanji had three extra bracelets—one of them had basketballs on them, while one had soccer balls. They had names on them, though Yu couldn’t see what they were. With each bracelet Teddie made, his skills dramatically improved. Yu, Nanako’s, and Mrs. & Mr. Hanamuras had elaborately woven bracelets. Yosuke was given his first bracelet—a single thread bracelet with a mash of mismatching beads strung on. 

“Hey, what’s the meaning of this, bear?” Yosuke cried indignantly.

“You get my beary, beary first!”

“AUGH! I’LL THROTTLE YOU!” 

_I’ll give you my first kiss_ , Yu thought, gazing after Yosuke. 

Yu was so absorbed in watching Teddie and Yosuke’s antics, he didn’t notice Chie had leaned over, a cheeky grin on her face.

“Someone looks distracted,” Chie poked Yu’s cheek, snapping him from his observations.

“You always catch me, don’t you?” 

“Sheesh, you don’t know how obvious you are!” She punched his arm lightly. “But don’t think you’ll win that easily!”

“Chie!” Yukiko called over, holding a tube of lipstick. It seemed the bracelet kits were tucked neatly away next to her. “Let me do your makeup!”

“Uh, sure. But since were we doing makeup?”

“Every sleepover needs a makeover!” Rise held up two pink polka-dotted makeup bags. “Senpai, let me do your’s! I’ve been wanting to do it since forever!”

Yu smiled, genuinely excited for this next section of their party. “Who could say no to the great Risette’s makeup skills?”

* * *

For the sake of everyone’s sanity, the team had split up into pairs to have their makeup done. Naturally, Chie and Yukiko were together, painting each other’s nails. Yukiko had apparently threatened to draw lipstick mustaches. Chie grabbed the tube from her hand, flung it across the room, and told her to get the nailpolish out. Yukiko frowned, looking so sad and dejected that Yu could’ve sworn that Chie would give in.

But Chie was always stronger than Yu could ever guess. At least their nails looked nice. Yu couldn’t see them very well, but they seemed to have matching orange, white, and pink nails. Quite fitting for the two of them in more ways than one.

Kanji turned out to be surprisingly competent with makeup, giving Teddie a rather detailed explanation on what each product does. Teddie dutifully absorbed each piece of info. Right now, Kanji was lining Teddie’s eyes with a very steady hand, which would no doubt make his blue eyes stand out even more. 

Yu wouldn’t be surprised if Kanji ended up giving away his secret ten step face routine by the end of their session. He certainly hoped he would. Kanji refused to give it away to him and Teddie did love his Sensei a lot…

Naoto was doing Yosuke’s, the brunette squirming here and there under Naoto’s meticulous hand. The detective didn’t seem to be much of a makeup person, but they were a master at doing a lot with very little. Naoto, after all, was the one who allowed Teddie to win the pageant. Even stranger though was that Naoto ended up being the chattier of the two, casually talking about cases or the newest Featherman episodes. Other than a few replies, Yosuke remained silent. Concerned, Yu made a mental note to check on his partner later on.

And then there was Rise and Yu. Rise turned out to be relatively quick with the actual makeup part (“Why do you think I look perfect at each interview? It takes talent!”) and was currently doing...something with his hair. She had refused to give a mirror to Yu until she was done.

So here he was, staring at his friends as Rise tugged his hair here and there.

“Senpai, you should consider growing out your hair,” Rise hummed. “It would look nice! You did pull off that wig really well. It makes me wish I brought hair extensions.”

“Are you sure that’s just not an excuse for you to do my hair everyday?”

“It would be fun if I could! You can do a lot with long hair.”

There was a brief pause of silence as Rise pinned back some of his hair. Yu’s eyelids were starting to get heavier the more Rise played with his hair. It was relaxing to have someone’s fingers thread through his hair. Was this why cats love to be petted? He was starting to get the appeal…

“Hey, Senpai?” Rise’s voice was quieter now. It was almost melodic.

“Hmm?

“You know I love you a lot, right?”

“Mmhmm….”

“Then...why haven’t you asked out Yosuke Senpai yet?”

Yu blinked rapidly, suddenly feeling more awake. “How did you…?”

“I know everything about you, Senpai!” Rise giggled. “But...it’s also really obvious.”

“Ah, I never realized….” Yu shifted slightly. “Chie said that earlier as well.”

“I’m pretty sure we all know you have a crush, Senpai. The same goes for Yosuke Senpai, too! You both like each other a lot, so why not go ahead and date already?”

Yu sighed. “It’s...not that easy. I’m not entirely sure he even likes me.”

“Hmm...I don’t think Yosuke Senpai’s straight if you’re worried about that.” Rise tugged a piece of his hair back. 

“What makes you so sure about that?” Yu wasn’t entirely comfortable theorizing his partner’s sexuality, but he couldn’t deny the thought brought a rush of excitement.

“I’ve watched everyone during battle! I can read everyone on the team well,” Again, another piece of hair was tied back. “But...I think Yosuke Senpai just has a lot on his mind. I know more than anybody else about how confusing identity is! And I’ve been trying to leave hints that it’s okay to talk to me for months, but I don’t think he gets it!”

“So are you saying…?”

“I think Yosuke Senpai could confess first. He’s a very emotional person. But he’s probably scared. And I get it! It’s scary turning a friendship into something more. I want my Senpais to be happy though!” Rise pinned something to the side of his hair, something slightly bigger than her previous barrettes. “So you should consider being the one to confess. You have nothing to lose!”

“Thanks, Rise. I won’t promise anything, but I’ll keep it in mind.” Yu knew there was no way Rise knew about the bet he had with Chie, but she did have a point. Sometimes, Yu wanted to do nothing but confess, his affection for Yosuke so strong that he could burst from it. He didn’t particularly mind losing either. His wallet could handle Chie’s appetite and it gave him more of an excuse to hang out with his friend.

But...didn’t Chie deserve to be happy too? Chie may never get the courage to get together with Yukiko if he lost.

If he was going to confess, he’d have to make sure Chie or Yukiko would do so first. Since Chie is part of the bet, Yu might have to consider going to Yukiko. It seems a little unfair, but it should be worth it in the long run.

Wait, something about Rise’s words seemed a little off. How would she know about that unless she…?

“Hey, are you and-”

“And I’m done!” Rise handed Yu a mirror. “Take a look!”

Yu took the mirror, instantly smiling as he saw his reflection. The makeup was relatively light, though Rise seemed to have fun with putting sparkly heart stickers on his face. Glitter also seemed to be a consistent theme, with his sparkling light pink eyeshadow and lipgloss.

His hair had two tiny pigtails. A little silly and cute, but it went nicely with the colorful array of bright barrettes and the bow that Rise had pinned in his hair.

“You really can do anything, Rise.”

“Aw, Senpai, that’s because you’re already gorgeous!”

The two shared a smile before regrouping with everyone else. Yu was right to assume that makeup would do nothing but bring out Teddie’s eyes. Kanji went a little on the heavier side with his eyes, but they looked so big and striking that it was probably the best call. He even had bright red lipstick, which in hindsight, seem like a weapon in the hands of Teddie. 

“Wow, Kanji, you’re really good at this!” Chie was in awe, examining Teddie’s face. “There’s no way I could do something like this? How’d you learn?”

“Uh, well, me and Rise hang out a lot so….” Kanji’s words trailed off, embarrassed by the attention.

“Yeah, he’s clearly learned from the best!” Rise laughed as they got closer. “Senpai is my greatest work!”

The four of them turned towards him, gasping in amazement.

“Yu-kun, you look great!” Yukiko said. “You should wear looks like that more often.”

“Yeah, Sensei, you look bear-tiful!” Teddie instantly clung onto Yu’s arm. “Between the two of us, all the cute girls and boys will have to fall for us! Maybe I'll score-”

"Teddie, will you _please_ stop with the scoring…"

“I see things have gotten lively,” Naoto was the last to join the group, Yosuke behind them. “Apologies for taking so long.”

Everyone watched as Yosuke shuffled into view.

Yu’s eyes widened, his heart beating against his chest.

Yosuke was _adorable._

Naoto’s makeup choices were even lighter than Rise’s, but the effect was powerful. The face makeup was light enough to show Yosuke’s freckles, which Yu would be eternally grateful for. The lightest blush was swept across his cheeks, the light orange eyeshadow bringing out the golden specks in Yosuke’s eyes. The shine of lip gloss only made Yu want to lean in and kiss it off.

His hair wasn’t quite long enough anymore to hold a pigtail, so Naoto went with a light blue hairband.

Everything was perfect. Yu was torn between hugging Yosuke or thanking Naoto for their service to the world.

“Uh...Partner? You doing okay? You haven’t said anything yet. Is it really that bad…?”

Yu failed to realize that the entire team was staring at him. Everything around him seemed muted; Just Yosuke was in his eyes. 

“You’re so stunning…” He said, a little breathlessly. He didn’t realize his fingers, albeit a bit trembly, were reaching to brush some loose strands of hair away from Yosuke’s face until his fingers touched skin. 

“A-ah, Partner?” Yosuke stared back with wide eyes, looking particularly vulnerable. His glossed lips were slightly parted, and a strange music was filling the air...

_Oppa Gangnam Style!_

Yosuke’s head recoiled away, and looked around. Yu felt empty at the loss. 

“I’m sorry!” Yu heard Yukiko’s from a distance with a retreating footsteps. “My mom called!”

Yu finally looked around. Rise, Naoto, and Kanji seemed to be trying to mind their own business. Teddie was dancing to Yukiko’s ringtone. Chie tried to look away (but it was obvious she was staring). 

“Ahem!” Chie cleared her throat, then glared at Yosuke as if everything was his fault. “We should start our next agenda.” 

“Selfies!!! Oh and Yosuke has Dance Dance Revolution!” 

“Seven minutes in heaven!” Rise voted. 

“We are NOT doing seven minutes in heaven,” Naoto protested.

“Seven minutes in heaven!” Teddie repeated. 

“Uhg, whatever. Anyone thirsty?” Yosuke walked further away from Yu. 

“Naoto is!” Rise cheered. 

“I want to get _smashed_ ,” Teddie cheered. 

“Okay, Capri Suns for everyone it is. Partner, could you set up Dance Dance Revolution in the meantime?” 

“Sure,” Yu replied, reality hitting slowly coming back to him. He couldn’t believe he almost kissed Yosuke. Would he have kissed him? What would Yosuke think if he did that? He tried to will those thoughts away by rummaging the closet for the game. He’s looked in the closet many times before; fond memories of the times Yosuke showed him this closet flowed through his mind. It would suck if Yosuke hated him now, in this house that was always filled with wondrous memories. But Yu tried to think about what Rise had told him. Yosuke wouldn’t hate him. Plus, it didn’t seem like Yosuke had stopped talking to him, yet. 

Yu stared at the cover of Dance Dance Revolution a little longer before nodding his head in determination, dragging out the mats and returning back to the team. They all had their phones out, snapping selfies. “Senpaii, come join us!” Rise beckoned. Yu smiled, placing the CD and mats in their respective places then joining them. 

Yosuke and Yukiko came out half a minute later with several kinds of drinks in hand. Yukiko had a delighted look on her face, and Yu spotted bottles of beer in her arms. 

“Yosuke-Senpai, Yukiko-Senpai, hurry up and join us!” Rise called. “Oh my god, is that BEER I see? Yukiko-Senpai is the best!!” 

“Ughh,” Yosuke groaned. “Okay guys some basic rules. _Please_ pace yourselves. Drink water and eat something between drinks, okay? I’ll get some snacks. And absolutely no drinking games! And if I catch anyone drinking much more than they should, I will...uhh steal your toes!” 

“Oh no, not my toes!”

“Thanks, dad!” 

“Shut up!” 

As Yosuke left to get snacks, Yu continued to set up Dance Dance Revolution. He wanted Yosuke to be in his next selfies, anyway. 

Yosuke was back with an array of snacks when he got to the Start screen. 

“Haha! Time to show everyone who’s boss!” Yosuke said upon looking at the screen. 

Yu picked up some beef jerky. “Come take some selfies with me.”

Yosuke blushed, “O-of course, Partner!” 

Yu felt exhilarated at the thought of being close to Yosuke again. They both snapped multiple pictures on each phone, and Yu felt giddier with each one.

“Wow, we look hot, Partner!” Yosuke winked. 

“Alright everyone, get in for a group selfie!” Rise beckoned everyone. The team crowded around, Yu felt Yosuke press close to him to fit in the frame, and it was heaven. 

When they checked the group picture, Yu has never seen himself smile wider. 

Yu and Yosuke were the last to go, since everyone else had already called dibs when they were busy taking selfies. So he relaxed, and enjoyed everyone’s dancing in pairs while eating snacks. 

“A drink, Yu-kun?” Yukiko smiled sweetly, holding a beer bottle over his cup. 

“Sure, why not? Thanks, Yukiko.” After the liquid was poured, he took a sip. It was nasty. 

Yosuke laughed. “Here, pour half into this cup and mix it with TaP or something.” So Yu did that. It was better. 

“Aren’t you going to have some?” Yu noticed Yosuke not touching his cup that he poured half his beer in.

“Nah, I have to watch you babies,” Yosuke laughed. Yu smiled. Yosuke was so mature. 

“Senpaii, it’s your turn!” Rise giggled, stepping off the mat with Naoto. 

Yu hopped onto the mat. The screen showed their names and scores, with Rise currently at first place. It was no surprise that the idol of their group would be the best at rhythm games. 

Yosuke soon joined, grinning at Yu.

“Alright, Partner, you can pick the song.” Yosuke winked again. Yu vaguely wondered if Yosuke practiced winking in the mirror. He was pretty good at it, wasn’t he? “Buuut just letting you know that I’m a master at DDR.”

Yu nodded, scrolling through the song list. One song in particular stood out to him. He’s pretty sure it’s one of the ones Nanako danced to in the living room. 

The familiar peppy tune started to play, cute anime girls waving on the screen.

Yosuke gave him a side glance. “Of course you’d pick this song…”

Yu shrugged. “What? Nanako likes it.”

Then the arrows started flying across the screen, overwhelming Yu. While he takes pride in his reflexes, he was pretty sure anime girls aren’t supposed to move _that_ fast. 

Yosuke, on the other hand, was an absolute natural at it. More often than not, Yu would find himself watching his partner. Even in the TV world, Yosuke would fight to a beat only he could hear, his movements fluid and graceful. It translated quite well in reality, allowing Yosuke to bounce back and forth between the arrows. A couple of times, he even twirled in the air, clearly showing off his skill in the game.

Yu was starting to think he could find something new about Yosuke to fall in love with each day.

_Now we are here, Caramelldansen!_ _  
__KING CRAZY!!_

The screen shifted to the scores, an automated cheering noise playing. Slightly out of breath, Yu snuck another glance at Yosuke.

….ah, maybe that was a bad idea. His hair was slightly ruffled and beads of sweat were dripping down his neck. Yosuke began fanning himself, pulling down the collar of his shirt. Yu had a very nice view of his collar bones now. Maybe he should stop looking. It was getting pretty hot. Did he really dance that hard?

“Woah, I had no idea Caramelldansen was that hard,” Yosuke breathed out. “But that was pretty fun! Damn, I was this close to beating Rise though…”

“Yeah, I’m glad to have you as a dance partner,” Yu was totally not looking at Yosuke’s neck still. Nope. 

“We’re partners for life! Why wouldn’t we be good together?” Yosuke laughed, lightly nudging Yu with his shoulder. All this did was give Yu a better view of his cursed collar bones. Well, until Yosuke leaned in a little too close to his face, squinting.

“Huh, you’re a little red. Let’s get some water! You have to stay hydrated!”

“Yeah, I’m a little thirsty.” Yu glanced down again, but forced himself to make eye contact with Yosuke. Nope. Not doing that again.

Yosuke gave one last grin before walking off towards the kitchen.

Yu decided that no, he needed to drink something right this second or he’d fall over. His legs were on autopilot as he blindly grabbed the nearest drink, chugging it as quickly as possible. When that ran out he went through half of another can.

The cool liquid managed to quench his thirst. Kinda. At least he felt better.

Yu smacked his lips. It still tasted gross though. He held the can up, looking at what he drank.

Huh. BuDgeezer. What a funny name.

“Whoa, Senpai, you drank that super fast!”

Suddenly, Rise was in front of him, giggling. When did she get there? Did she teleport? Yu started to wonder if Kouzeon could help her teleport. It wasn’t too different from reading minds. Probably.

“Senpai, I think you should sit down.” That was Kanji. Whose arm was supporting him now. He led him to the sofa.

Yu was pretty glad to be sitting down. The room was really bright and he felt kinda unsteady. There was a pleasant buzzing in his head, though it fogged up a lot of his thoughts. But he felt happy. He was happy to be around his friends and be back in Inaba. He should tell them that! Yu wanted his friends to feel the same love he does.

He looked to the side. Kanji was sitting next to him, one of his eyebrows raised.

“Kanji?”

“Yeah, Senpai?”

“You’re a great friend. You are a great asset to the team and I’m glad we met. I’ve learned so much about sewing and knitting and I think it’s cool you beat up a biker gang for your mom and the cats you make are pretty cute and nobody can summon Zio spells as well as you can.”

Kanji blinked. “Uh, thanks?”

Yu smiled. “I hope you know how good of a friend you are. I don’t want you to ever think you’re alone. I am here for you. If you ever date someone, I want to meet them so I can make sure they’re a good fit for you.”

“Senpai…?”

“I don’t think I’m much like a dad, but I’ll be your big bro. Like with Nanako. You both think bunnies are cute, so it’s the same thing.” He leaned forward, wanting Kanji to know how important the next statement is. “Kanji, I’m your Big Bro now. You’re my Lil Bro. From now on, we’re family.”

Kanji looked terrified. Yu could understand that. It must be hard to suddenly gain a new family member. It must’ve been how Nanako felt way back then. Now he was starting to miss Nanako. He wondered what Nanako was doing. Hopefully, she was sleeping. It was getting late. Maybe he should sleep too?

“Senseiiii,” Teddie was now in front of him, a phone in his hands. Or paws. Yu still wasn’t entirely sure. But wow, his friends were very fast these days. “How about me? Are we family too?”

“Of course. You are all my family. I’m everyone’s Big Bro. Actually, I can be a Big Sis too. Ebi, that’s Ai, she said we could be beautiful sisters together. I think that would be nice. Teddie, you can be my sister too. We can go to Okina together. Buy some dresses.”

“Senseii, I’m so happy!” Teddie was crying now. Yu patted his back. Sweet, sweet Teddie.

“Teddie, get off Yu,” Yosuke’s voice grumbled. “What even happened?”

Yu sat up straighter, finding Yosuke holding a water bottle. His partner was finally here!

“Hi, Partner.”

“Hello to you,” Yosuke handed him a bottle. “Drink this, okay?”

Yu twisted off the cap, drinking as much as he could. It tasted way better than the cans he had earlier. Was that the power of love?

“Yosuke, I want you to know that I don’t want to be your Big Bro. It’s weird. You’re older than me, it doesn’t work.”

Yosuke stared at him. “Wow, I'm honored.”

Yu was glad Yosuke agreed with him. This too, was a very serious announcement. “Yes, I want us to be Partners instead.”

“Yu, we already are.”

“No, I mean-”

And suddenly, Chie came out of nowhere, throwing her body across the sofa. Kanji spluttered something about his face getting kicked, but Yu was too focused on the girl in her lap. Ah, they did this during the King’s Game, right? Chie must’ve been getting lonely.

“Hi, Chie.” Yu beamed down at his friend. 

“Haha, hi, Yu!”

“Senpai, why the hell did you do that?!”

Chie laughed. “Haha, it seemed...fun?”

“How is this fun?!”

“No, Chie has a great idea,” Yu stated solemnly. His friends are so smart. “Clearly, we should have a cuddle pile, also known as a bear pile.”

Yosuke’s eyes widened as he threw his hands up. “No, no, partner, do NOT have a bear pile on the sofa! You’ll break it!”

Yu frowned. “But I want a bear pile. I want to hug everybody.”

“You can do that on the floor! Just let me lay out some blankets, alright?”

That made sense. Leave it to his tactician to have the best plans. “You’re amazing, Yosuke.”

Yosuke laughed a bit awkwardly, “Haha, I try…” 

Yu frowned. Yosuke was amazing. And he was going to show how much he meant it by mega-cuddling him. 

When the blanket was laid, the team immediately slid on top of it. Yu inched closer to Yosuke wrapped his arms around him, his back against the couch. He watched Yosuke smile. 

Chie’s voice broke his reverie. “Phew, I’m going to take a shower first if that’s okay.”

The team mumbled back “ _yeah go ahead”’_ s. 

Yu turned his loving attention back to Yosuke. 

“Your freckles...did you know I can count them forever?” 

Yosuke blushed. “Oh Partner, you’re so drunk.” 

_Drunk_? “Mmmm, well. That’s your fault. Your existence makes me drunk. SO drunk. I sound like a crazy man when I whisper your name at night before I sleep, you know.” Yu took a look at Yosuke’s hair. He slid the hairband off, watching the brown locks fall. Yu caught them in his hands. 

“Hehe, my hands are like a hairband,” Yu giggled, feeling the soft tuffs through his hands. “And you, are like a cat.” Wow he was a _genius_ . “Let me pet you forever?” He tilted his head to take a look at Yosuke’s face. Yu’s lips parted in wonder… _Yosuke’s face is so red._

“Drink?” A soft voice called in the distance. Yu watched Yosuke semi-distractedly lift his arm up to reach for a cup with a clear, golden liquid in it. 

“U-umm, Partner, you know I will have to get up sometime…”

Yu pouted. “But why?”

Yosuke took a swig of his drink. Yu watched the liquid flow into his mouth. Yosuke seemed to wince a little at the taste of this liquid. 

“Ah, um. You know, To take a shower and stuff…” 

“Oh,” Yu giggled. _Of course!_ “Me, too then. Let me join you!” 

Yosuke choked and started coughing. Yu patted his back in worry. “Are you okay, Yosuke?” 

“Yea, yea. Just... wow you really are drunk huh, Partner?” He laughed faintly before taking another swig of his drink. 

“Mmmmm…” Yu pressed his cheek against the warm, brown hair, humming as one hand played with the hair and the other wrapped around the torso. He heard the sound of liquid being poured into a cup. Yosuke’s head tilted back a little, the sounds of him gulping vibrated to Yu’s cheek. That was kind of hot. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Yosuke whispered harshly. That, too, was kind of hot. “Yukiko’s been pouring me _whisky_.”

“Well, I think you’d look great with whiskers,” Yu commented unhelpfully. 

“Yukiko!” Yosuke called out. “Yukiko!” 

Rise’s voice answered. “What’s wrong, Yosuke-senpai? Yukiko-senpai just left to take a shower.” Yu tilted his head to look at Rise. A Naoto was attached to her.

“"I thought Chie was in the shower?! Damnit... Um, Rise could you give me some water? I think I just drank a bunch of whisky.” 

“Oh! Of course. Are you okay, though?”

“Yeah, I think so...I didn’t drink that much so I probably won’t get sick. It’s just…” he trailed off. 

“Don’t worry, Yosuke-senpai. Kanji didn’t drink any this evening. I’m also mostly okay! We’ll watch over everyone.” 

“Thank you…” Yu felt Yosuke’s muscles relax a bit against him. _Poor Yosuke._.. He wondered what he could do to make him feel better. He unwrapped his arm from the smaller boy’s torso, and grabbed Yosuke’s hand, which was free from the terrible, evil cup. He rubbed Yosuke’s thumb in what he hoped was soft, soothing circles. 

A blush still adorned Yosuke’s face, though his expression seem much more relaxed now.

“That feels good, Partner…” 

“Yeah?”

“Hmm, you always know how to make me feel good…” 

Yu felt giddy. Yosuke turned to him, and reached out to hug Yu’s torso. Yu was all for it. 

“You make me feel good, too,” Yu said. “You make me feel a lot of things.” 

“Hmm? Like what?” 

“I—” Something flew in Yosuke’s face, accompanied by a “You guys are GROSS.” Ah, so Chie was back from her shower. 

“Hello, Chie,” Yu greeted. “Nice pajamas. I love pandas, too. Haha, those pandas look like you when you fight, too. Oh look, that one is doing a Yosuke pose.” He laughed which was soon interrupted by a hiccup. “Oh! Excuse me.” He laughed again. 

“IM SMASHED!!” Teddie’s voice rang from the kitchen, and echoed through the house. _Teddie, smashed? Good for him._

“Oh my god…” Chie looked horrified. Loud footsteps came closer. 

“Wheeeee! Everyone else was getting smashed so I thought I should, too!!” 

“No no no…” Kanji sounded stressed. Teddie was holding shot glasses. 

“And I can do party tricks!” Teddie added. “Everyone look at me!”

Yu watched with rapt attention as Teddie lined five large cups side-to-side on the coffee table. Then he placed the shot glasses on top of where the large cups met. It looked like a toblerone kind of rectangle. Now THAT was cool. Teddie was so talented. He felt Yosuke squirm a bit, holding him tighter. That was nice. He decided to place a kiss on top of Yosuke’s forehead before he resumed his watch. 

Teddie was now pouring some alcohol in some other shot glasses. Then he stacked them up high. _Wow..._ Yu was impressed. Beside him, he felt Yosuke nuzzled closer to his neck. Yu smiled at that. Now all Yu had to do was to tip his head down to kiss his forehead. 

Teddie was now lifting the stack of half-filled shot glasses up in the air, over the big cups and shot glasses stacked in a toblerone shape. He tipped the glasses horizontally, and the liquid poured out, directly into the glasses on the table!

“WOOOO!!” Cheers echoed throughout the room. “Teddie! Teddie! Teddie!”

Teddie placed the glasses down. “Shhh,” He shushed them. Yu immediately quieted himself. He watched Teddie flicked his wrist, knocking down the first shot glass at the end into the cup, which then knocked the rest of the shot glasses into their respective cups in a chain affect.

“WOOOO!!!!!” 

Yu cheered loudly. _Wow_ ! He wiggled to retrieve his wallet from his pocket. _This is what you do to show appreciation right?_ He slid the yen bills out of his wallet and threw it out in Teddie’s direction. 

“Thank you! Thank you!” Teddie took his bows. 

Rise started to grab one of the cups. Yu was about to get up get one too, but Yosuke suddenly slid his way onto Yu’s lap, placing his hands on Yu’s shoulders. Yu wasn’t complaining.

“Pay attention to meee, Partner.” 

“Alright, alright. Teddie was cool, though. Right?”

Yosuke seemed annoyed. “I saw him practice that like a thousand times! My parents let him play around like that.”

“Oh? They’re okay with Teddie around alcohol?.”

“Teddie hates the taste of alcohol. Besides, he doesn’t actually drink it,” Yosuke explained with a huff as Yu heard Rise exclaim, “Wow! This drink is so sweet and fruity!” in the background.

“Teddie thinks he gets drunk on Capri-Sun.” Yosuke finished explaining, then Yu felt Yosuke’s lips pressing against his nose. He felt slightly disoriented from it, the surrounding noise and vision seeming dimmed around him as he focused on Yosuke’s lips. Those lips were mouthing something, saying something that sounded like, “Now will you pay attention to me?” Yu gulped. 

But before Yu could do anything, a cascade of colorful, wrapped squares fell on their faces, accompanied by Naoto’s voice. “I believe you two need a room…” 

“WHAT!?” Chie interrupted. “I mean, that’s not a good idea!” 

“Yeah, probably not for the best...” Kanji agreed. 

Yosuke started trembling in Yu’s lap, sniffling. “Why do you guys _always_ have to _ruin everything_ for me!”

“Yosuke…” Yu’s heart felt pinched, and he tried to reach to dry the crying boy’s tears, but Yosuke was already rolling away onto the blanket in sobs. The colorful, plastic squares fell all around him as he rolled around, his whines muffled. 

“All I wanted was my partner’s undivided attention! Is that too much to ask for?” 

“Aww, poor Yosuke-senpai…” Rise patted him. “Come on, let’s sing some songs to cheer up.”

This seemed to bring up Yosuke’s mood, who instantly sat up and crawled over to Rise. Rise had grabbed a pair of inflatable microphones and her mp3 player. She pressed play, a familiar song from Yu’s childhood filling the room.

_“Living in my own world….didn’t understand…..”_

Rise and Yosuke began passionately singing the lyrics, with one arm over each other’s shoulders and the other waving the microphones. Yu didn’t think that was how microphones worked, but he didn’t know much about music. They were hitting a lot of high notes though! That had to count for something. Yu clapped eagerly. He missed having Yosuke by his side, but a happy Yosuke meant he was happy.

...well, he might not be happy. He was still crying. But Rise was tearing up too! It must be a musician thing.

Rise and Yosuke were screaming “It’s the start of something new” when Yukiko could be heard giggling. Yu liked her laughter. It also made him happy, but where was she? She was supposed to be in the show-

Oh, she was right next to him.

“They’re hilarious, aren’t they?” Yukiko turned towards him with a smile. Her face was slightly flushed. Probably from the shower. “Are you having fun, Yu-kun?”

“Hello, Yukiko,” Yu greeted. “I am. I also like your pajamas. Pink penguins fit you a lot, even if penguins can’t actually be pink. I feel like they should be. Nanako would like it too.”

“They should be real! You should ask Kanji-kun to make you a pink penguin.”

“That’s the best idea I’ve ever heard. He will make the best pink penguin. I love my Lil Bro. He’s so talented.”

Yukiko snorted. “He is. But Yu-kun, I wanted to ask you a question.”

Ah, so Yukiko wanted something. Yu would do anything for his friends. Oh wait, he wanted to do something for Yukiko earlier, didn’t he? This would be the best opportunity for that, especially since he was petting Yosuke earlier. He did want to be fair, so Yukiko should do the same for Chie.

“Yes, but I have one for you too.”

Yukiko tilted her head, almost like a cat. “Oh? What do you want to know?”

“I think you should give Chie head pats.”

“Head...pats…?”

“Yes,” Yu nodded. “I was petting Yosuke. He was very soft, like a cat. I think you should pet Chie. It’s only fair.”

“Yu-kun!” Yukiko snickered. “I can’t do that! Chie wouldn’t like it.”

“But she would. You like each other,” Yu knew he couldn’t talk about the bet. He didn’t want to upset Chie. So he had to thread carefully, picking his words wisely.

“That’s so-”

“Chie thinks you’re pretty.”

Yukiko started going red. Just like her school sweater. It’s probably the same shade. “When did she say that?!”

“She says it all the time.” 

Yukiko was still laughing, probably in disbelief. Yu was starting to get confused.

Oh, Yukiko would like it if he was more specific right? Everyone calls Yukiko pretty, it doesn’t sound much of a compliment if you hear it often. Even Yu thinks Yukiko is beautiful. He tried his hardest to think of something else Chie has said.

A lightbulb went off in his head. This should work.

“Chie likes your butt. And your hair is pretty.”

This stopped Yukiko’s laughter. “Wait, she thinks my hair is pretty?”

“Yes. It looks soft,” Yu blinked, another brilliant idea entering his head. “Oh, could I pet it?”

“Sure!” Yukiko was giggly as ever. Was she giggling more than usual? Yu didn’t mind.

Yu reached out a hand, threading his fingers through Yukiko’s long hair. It really _was_ soft. He preferred Yosuke’s hair, but he had to admit Yukiko’s was probably a little softer. Yosuke did dye his hair after all. Which, by the way, still sounded fake. If people could have blue hair, then why couldn’t people have brown hair? 

Yu idly started to think what Yosuke would look like with his natural hair when Yukiko started falling over, her eyes slowly closing. Not wanting his friend to hurt her neck, Yu guided her so she’d rest on his shoulder. Yu would like to think he makes a good pillow. 

Soon, Yukiko was snoring away. Yu kept running his fingers through her hair, like he’d do for Nanako. Hmm it’s a shame she fell asleep. Yu would’ve liked to test out his braiding skills.

“Partnerrrr, what are you doing?!”

Yu paused his petting. Yosuke had crawled back over, pouting. Yu wanted to coo. He looked kinda like a puppy like that.

“Yosuke! I’m petting Yukiko. Come here, I want to pet you too.”

“Noooo, I want to be your one and onlyyy!” Yosuke was clinging onto his arm, leaning heavily into his side. “I’m your partner! No one else’s! It’s not fairrrrrr, everyone gets to have you all to themselves and I don’t!”

Now, Yosuke was practically on his lap. “Pet meeee, partner! Stop petting Yukiko!”

Yukiko was asleep, so Yu could probably focus on Yosuke. He was more than happy to, allowing his hand to wander through Yosuke’s soft locks. The effect on him was immediate. Yosuke practically melted into Yu’s lap, making satisfied hums. 

Cute. Just like a cat.

“Senseiiii, I want to be pet too! Feel my soft, fluffy fur!” Oh look, there’s Teddie.

“Senpai! Don’t leave me out!” And there’s Rise. 

“W-wait, Rise, don’t leave me by myself!” Naoto.

“Yu, I can’t believe it! You can’t hog Yukiko to yourself!” Even Chie was coming over.

Soon enough, everyone found themselves either on or around Yu. He was laying down now, to give more room for everyone. Yosuke’s head was resting on his stomach, Yukiko was glued to his side, with Chie right behind her. Both Teddie and Rise claimed his other free arm, with Naoto clinging onto Rise’s torso.

Yu was starting to wish he had more arms. For maximum pats. He couldn’t really pat anyone like this. 

He looked up. Kanji was staring down at them, in newly changed pajamas. His mouth was hanging open. 

Yu frowned. “Lil Bro, don’t stand there. There’s still room. Here.” He lifted one of his legs. “Lay next to Yosuke.”

“Senpai, I couldn’t—”

“You have to. Big Bro demands it.”

Kanji sighed, grabbing a pillow and settling himself next to Yu’s legs. “Good night, Senpai.”

“Good night, Lil Bro!”

With everyone surrounding him like this, Yu felt warm and fuzzy inside. He really did get his bear pile and it was the best thing ever. This was probably what it’s like to have a bunch of cats sleeping on him. 

His friends may be heavier, but he decided it was even better than cats. 

Listening to everyone’s breathing, Yu could feel his eyelids get heavier and heavier by the second. He’s not sure if he was imagining things, but he thinks he heard Yosuke mutter a soft, “G’night Partner.”

“Good night, Partner…” Yu whispered. “Love you….”

Yosuke didn’t reply back, but that was okay. Yu could feel his love and everyone else’s and that was good enough for him.

As sleep slowly took him, Yu made one more wish.

_I don’t want any of us to be alone ever again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall ever just roll around the floor, condoms scattered all around you, as you sob? hahaha


	5. Gotta Make You Understand (First Years +Teddie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops

**July 22, 2012  
1:00am**

**Kanji**

“Good night, Partner…love you.” Yu’s voice, a murmur full of affection, floated in the room only to fall on sleeping ears. 

Except for Kanji’s. His ears were still awake. He groaned mentally, hating his predicament. He’s always noticed his senpai’s growing pining for each other, but today it seemed out of control, especially between Yu and Yosuke. Yu’s departure must’ve increased their yearnings, their affections exuding when they reunited. He didn’t know if he can take it, watching his senpais act like that while being so oblivious and drunk. 

He sighed, determined to not think about it anymore. He needed his back massages from his boyfriends. All three of them. He soon fell asleep at the comforting thought. 

* * *

It was 8:30am when he was conscious again, slowly awakened by the sounds of breathing and soft snores. Peeling himself away from his senpai’s leg, he groggily took a look at the situation. Yukiko and Chie were facing each other, hands clasped together in sleep with legs tangled together. It would’ve been cute if it weren’t for the fact that Kanji knew they have been doing this kind of shit for _years_ while still harboring secret feelings for each other, convinced that the other was doing it out of 100% platonic best friendship. Next to them, Naoto and Rise were spooning. And finally, at the center was Yu sleeping on his side, with Yosuke’s face hidden in his embrace. Yup, the whole team was a bunch of sleeping, gay asses. He pressed his lips together gingerly, noticing the condoms confetti-ing the blanket around them from the time Naoto dropped them on Yu and Yosuke. A few beer bottles along with a half empty whisky bottle were also still on the coffee table. _Yikes..._ he thought. _Hopefully Mrs. and Mr. Hanamura haven’t come back home yet. We would be so dead…_

The sound of footsteps from the kitchen jolted the remaining sleep away from Kanji’s head. He panicked, and attempted to quickly lay down and pretend to sleep, not wanting to deal with whatever was going to happen. 

“Good morning, Kanji-kun,” Mrs. Hanamura’s voice whispered to him. “Are you awake? I saw you get up. I’m about to make breakfast.” _Shit_ …

He slowly got up, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “G’morning, Mrs. Hanamura.” He managed to garble out, his voice still muddled with sleep. 

Mrs. Hanamura smiled sweetly at him, though Kanji still felt nervous. She had to have seen the condoms— _though nothing actually happened_ _—_ and the alcohol bottles. From what he’s seen, Mrs. Hanamura seems pretty cool for a mom, but he rather not be the one trying to explain everything. That, he thinks bitterly, can be left to Yosuke-Senpai. Asshole deserves it for being the densest punk in existence.

“Let’s go into the kitchen, alright? We won’t have to worry about waking up the others,” Mrs. Hanamura beckoned Kanji to follow him. With a gulp, Kanji had no choice but to shuffle after her. 

To his surprise, Teddie was there as well. He was happily squeezing oranges with a juicer, sticking out his tongue in concentration. 

“Teddie, look who else is up!” Mrs. Hanamura gestured at Kanji before heading towards the stovetop. Pancakes were on one pan while another held a sizzling pile of bacon. Kanji was briefly surprised by seeing her prepare an American breakfast. It smelled absolutely wonderful and his mouth watered automatically. Still, nerves prevented him from being too excited.

“Oh! Good morning, Kanji!” Teddie greeted. “Wanna help me with the orange juice?”

“Uh, sure,” Kanji mumbled, taking his place next to Teddie. He handed him an orange. Kanji poured his concentration into squeezing the damn thing, hoping Mrs. Hanamura wouldn’t bring up the elephant in the room.

For a while, there was nothing but the pan’s crackles and Teddie humming some pop song from the radio. Kanji could feel the tension leaving his shoulders. Maybe he really would luck out.

“So, Kanji-kun...last night was fun, wasn’t it?”

Or not. Damn,Yosuke-Senpai’s luck must be rubbing off of him.

“Y-yeah, it was fun,” Kanji spluttered out. He might’ve squeezed the orange a little too hard. Poor thing. “J-just to let you know, nothin’, uh, indecent happened.” 

“Oh, I know. Teddie told me all about it! And well, I’d hope you kids would be smart enough to _open_ the condoms.”

Kanji looked up, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment. In hindsight, yeah, that was probably obvious just from the fact nobody was running around naked. 

Mrs. Hanamura was grinning at him, her eyes sparkling. “And I get the drinking was inevitable. I rather have everyone be safe indoors than have you get drunk next to the riverbed.” She tilted her head. “Still, that doesn’t explain the whisky. I made sure to hide the stronger stuff…”

Kanji blanched, recalling Yukiko’s stunt with the cooler at Junes. Damn every single one of his senpais. Not only were they dense idiots, they were a bunch of dumbasses. He refused to cover for any of their asses. 

He was almost gleeful when Teddie cheerfully said, “Oh, Yuki-chan had the fun juice at Junes! We weren’t allowed to drink it back then though, so I’m guessing she saved it for earlier!”

“I sure hope you didn’t drink at my store. Then I’d send Dojima-san after all of you!” Mrs. Hanamura chuckled. “Anyway, Kanji-kun, you can relax. You’re not complaining about a headache, so whatever happened last night isn’t your fault. All I ask is for you to help me out.”

Kanji blinked, slightly confused. While he was grateful that he wasn’t going to be in trouble, Yosuke’s mom was starting to scare him in a way only a mom could. “Sure? What do I have to do?”

She gave a pointed look at Teddie. The bear grinned, taking out a sharpie from his pocket.

Kanji swore to never piss off Mrs. Hanamura or Teddie ever again.

* * *

Kanji felt a little bad drawing all over everyone’s faces. 

Well, not too bad. They kinda deserved it.

Teddie was getting really into it, drawing some kind of anime ninja all over Chie’s cheek. “BELIEVE IT!” was scrawled on her forehead with big letters. Meanwhile, Yukiko had some poor imitation of the weird glasses she loves so much on her face.

Kanji was currently on his knees, scribbling on Rise’s face. He felt bad for Naoto, so he had settled to give them whiskers and nothing else. With Rise, however, he could blame for even _thinking_ of giving Naoto alcohol, leaving him to fend for his own sorry sober self. So Kanji had started drawing a bunch of cute animals. They ranged from a bunch of cute kittens to fluffy bunnies that vaguely resembled her and Naoto. He was quite proud of his masterpiece if he said so himself.

And then there was Yu and Yosuke. 

“I call Sensei!” Teddie said, already scrawling something on his cheek. It took a few seconds for Kanji to realize Teddie was drawing an excessive amount of self portraits. At least one of them included a picture of him and Nanako.

This left Yosuke to Kanji. To his disappointment, Yosuke was snuggled into Yu’s arms, so he didn’t have clear access to his face. 

He did, however, have a perfect view of his arm. 

Kanji wasn’t necessarily proud of the giant dick he drew, but honestly, it was the most fitting thing he could draw.

“There, I’m done,” He grumbled, capping the marker. 

“Ooo me too, me too!” Teddie drew one last rose before capping his own. “Alrighty, time to wake em up!”

Teddie and Kanji both pulled out their phones, nodding to each other. Moments later, a song blasted through Teddie’s, Teddie screeching along with it.

_“CAUSE EVERYTIME WE TOUCH, I GET THIS FEELING! AND EVERYTIME WE KISS, I SWEAR I COULD FLY!”_

Kanji laughed as he recorded his friends screaming, flailing around, and yelling at each other’s faces, Yukiko’s laughter mixed in.

* * *

The fun didn’t stop there though. After falling over each in the bathroom, the hungover teens dragged their feet to the dining table. Mrs. Hanamura was armed with a stack of pancakes and a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

“Good morning!” She greeted with a bright smile. “How was the orgy?”

Kanji watched his team members squawk, some choking on their drinks. 

“No no no! We didn’t do anything last night!” Yosuke said. “N-nothing happened!”

“Aww, not even a little kiss?” 

Everyone glanced between Yosuke and Yu, pinching their lips to hide their laughter, but their wide, laughing eyes and raise eyebrows revealed all. Yosuke put his hands up in shock, as if remembering, the details of last night. His face was a matching red with Yu, who was looking down in shame. 

“Ohhhh, Yu-kun and my baby boy, hmm?” Mrs. Hanamura smiled at the silent gossip she saw in their faces as she put the plates of pancakes down. 

“Sensei and Yosuke were scoring!!” 

“N-no! W-we just kissed on the forehead! A-and nose! You know, I mean. You wouldn’t understand our deep, bro bonds! Our partnership! I-I mean platonicship! ...Ack!” 

The whole table groaned. Yu was staring at his pancakes. 

Yosuke stood up, his chair loudly grated against to floor. “I-I.. Man, I have a raging headache! I gotta g—”  
“Finish your pancake first!” Mrs. Hanamura interrupted as if she predicted her son’s movements. Yosuke paused, wolfed down the rest of his pancake, “Ish delicioush mom, thansh!” and dashed. 

“Don’t forget about your morning shift!” She called back after him. The door slammed. “Ah, that was too much...” She sighed. 

“Oh no, you were fine Mrs. Hanamura.” Yukiko spoke up. 

“Yeah, don’t worry, mama. Yosuke is just a bit touchy.” Teddie said. The rest of the team made noises of agreement. 

“I’ll check up on him later,” Yu said reassuringly, though he seemed a little sad. 

“Yay! Sensei can nurse him back to health. Yosuke would loove that! Say, Sensei, did you know that Yosuke has silver-haired nurse beauties under his futon? They sort of look like you.” 

Sounds of choking and spewing filled the kitchen again. 

* * *

Now, Kanji loved his friends, but cleaning his friend’s house for him was a little too much. Mrs. Hanamura insisted she could do it on her own, but that was even more messed up in Kanji’s opinion. 

So here he was, shoving beer cans and bottles into a trash bag. It was only him, Rise, and Naoto. Teddie went to assist Mrs. Hanamura with the kitchen. And his senpais? They were again, no help. Though he supposes it wasn’t really their fault. Yukiko had gotten a call from her mom, demanding her to come back to the inn to help out. Chie had left with her, saying something about her father needing her.

Yu was happy to help, being his typical leader self. That is, until Dojima showed up at the door.

He eyed his nephew’s face. Kanji could’ve sworn Yu was as pale as a ghost. 

“What happened last night?” Dojima sighed, pinching his forehead. “Nevermind that, get into the car. We need to talk about the noise complaints I got.”

Yu obediently followed his uncle. Hopefully their leader wouldn’t be murdered. But judging by Mrs. Hanamura’s snickering, Kanji wondered if Mrs. Hanamura’s plotting was way more intense than he initially thought.

He sighed, tossing another can into the trash bag. He was _really_ going to need a back massage at this rate. Kanji made a mental note to text Kou later, bending over to reach a bottle.

“You know, last night wasn’t too bad!” Rise started as she folded the blankets. “It was pretty fun! Way better than the Inn sleepover or the Ski Trip.”

“I dunno, it was fun, but I’m kinda annoyed,” Kanji grumbled. “Our Senpais are a buncha dumbasses.”

“Well, you’re not wrong….”

“It’s frustrating, isn’t it?” Naoto was sweeping the floor. “With what happened with Yosuke-Senpai and Yu-Senpai. I’m sure ‘Platonicship’ isn’t a real thing…”

“Don’t get me started on those two,” Kanji’s back was really starting to ache at this point. Ugh. “Yu-Senpai basically confessed.”

It took a few seconds for Kanji to realize that Naoto and Rise had stopped their chores to stare at him in shock.

“Huh? Somethin’ wrong?”

“What do you MEAN Senpai confessed?!” Rise gasped, covering her mouth. “I didn’t drink THAT much, how did I miss that?!”

“Oh, it was when everyone was asleep,” Kanji scratched the back of his head. “I think I was the only one who heard it. Which sucks! Even Yosuke-Senpai didn’t hear it. What’s the point in sayin ‘I love you’ if the person you’re confessing to can’t hear it?”

Rise pouted, her excitement deflating. “Awww, you’re right! I thought I won the bet for a second…”

“Wait, what bet?”

Rise shook her head, steering away from the topic. “Did Yukiko-Senpai and Chie-Senpai make progress at least?”

“No, I don’t believe so,” Naoto commented. “I made sure to watch them when I could. Strangely enough, Chie-Senpai seems to be oddly invested in Yosuke-Senpai and Yu-Senpai. While she did primarily hang out with Yukiko-Senpai, she’s very quick to intervene if Yu-Senpai does anything remotely romantic.”

Now that Naoto mentioned it, Kanji could recall Chie throwing herself into his and Yu’s lap. She said she was doing it “for fun”, but she didn’t even look that drunk back then. 

“Hey, you’re right,” Kanji frowned. “You think they’re tryin’ to pull something?”

“I have my theories,” Naoto said. “But we mustn’t be hasty about a conclusion. In that case…”

“The Investigation Team is back in action!” Rise cut in, her hands on Naoto’s shoulders. “Well, the underclassmen at least. Operation: Lovestruck Dummies is a go!”

“Rise, a name like that isn’t really-”

“Hell yeah, let’s get this show on the world!” Kanji pumped his fist in the air. Anything that could stop the dumbasses from making his life more painful than it should be sounds like a brilliant plan to him. Plus, a part of him kinda does miss investigating, even if it’s for something silly. 

“I knew I could count on you, Kanji!” Rise giggled. “Let’s start gathering info!”

Naoto sighed, though Kanji could catch the smallest glimpse of a smile. “After we finish cleaning, Rise.”

“....oh, right. After we clean, we’ll gather info!”

* * *

Once Kanji had an end goal in mind, the cleaning went fairly quickly. Soon, the living room was as spotless as it was when they first arrived.

They didn’t have to go far to start their investigation.

“Yo, Teddie!” Kanji poked his head in the kitchen, Rise and Naoto right behind him. The bear happily sweeping the floor since Mrs. Hanamura had left earlier to run errands. “Can we talk to ya for a sec?”

“Sure!” Teddie bounced over, broom still in hand. “What do you need from lil ol’ me?”

“Has Yosuke-Senpai been acting weird?”

Teddie tilted his head. “Weird? Yosuke is always weird! See, the other day, we were eating Pocky and he shoved a whole pack in his mouth! The whole thing! All at once! He almost started choking but I’ll have you know this bear is very skilled in First Aid!”

Kanji blinked. He...wasn’t sure what to do with that information. “Uh, that’s not what I meant. I meant being weird with Yu-Senpai.”

“Ohhhh why didn’t you say so? Hmm...he was talking with Yuki-chan about Sensei! He talked about bisexuality and guitars!”

Talking about sexuality was at least an improvement from Yosuke. Kanji can recall the days where Yosuke could only talk about sexuality in a super vague manner. He was almost proud of his senpai. Almost.

“Do you know why he was talking about guitars?” Naoto asked. “That seems rather...unrelated.”

“Oh, he was talking about a bet! He bet his guitar that Chie-chan would confess to Yuki-chan first! Yosuke sounded really confident too!”

“A bet?” Naoto raised an eyebrow. “Hm, then we can easily assume Yukiko-Senpai has her own half of the bet. It probably mirrors the initial one, though it would have Yu-Senpai confessing to Yosuke-Senpai first.”

“That doesn’t really explain anybody’s behavior though…” Rise pointed out. “Chie-Senpai looks like she’s trying to sabotage Yu-Senpai, but it doesn’t make sense if she’s part of the bet! She shouldn’t know about it at all!”

Kanji groaned. He should’ve known this wasn’t going to be that easy. “Yeah, she’s acting like she has her own bet goin’ on…..”

Naoto’s eyes widened. “Kanji, I think you may be onto something.”

“What?”

“Chie-Senpai is acting like she has her own stakes going on, like she’d lose if Yu-Senpai confesses. While it fits Yukiko-Senpai’s narrative, it makes more sense to assume she has a seperate bet going on all together…”

Rise gasped. “And who else would she have a bet with other than Senpai! The two of them were talking when we picked them up yesterday!”

Naoto nodded. “I can’t say for sure what their bet is about, but it does seem that way…”

“Wait, you’re saying we have a double bet going on?” Kanji crossed his arms. Their senpais really must be more stupid than they think. “That just makes it more complicated for themselves!”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Naoto sighed. “To reach a definite conclusion, our best option is to question them ourselves. I suppose it’s more efficient if we split up to do that, yes?”

“Oh, oh, can I come?” Teddie started bouncing again. 

“Of course,” Rise smiled at him. “That will make the pairings equal! Oh, I call Chie!” 

“Yukiko.” Kanji claimed immediately. He’s known her for a while, plus he’d like to see how the Amagi’s were doing. 

“I want to talk to Sensei!” 

“Ah…” Naoto faltered belatedly, then sighed. “I guess I’m stuck with Yosuke-senpai…”

Rise cheered, “Alright everyone, Let Operation: Lovestruck Dummies commence! First mission: Confront the Senpai’s and bring on the deets!” 

* * *

**12:30pm**

**Teddie  
Mission: ~~Play with Nanako and get Sensei to buy topiscles for me~~ Confront Sensei**

Teddie pushed the doorbell several times, listening to it ring from inside the house. 

“Nana-chan!! Sensei!! It’s me, your charming bear, Teddie!” 

He listened to the door unlocking before it creaked open with Nanako standing behind the door. The smell of stir-fried meat wafted towards his nose, and he felt himself suddenly very hungry.

“Teddie!” Nanako greeted happily. “Come in!” Teddie happily obeyed, listening to Nanako carefully close and lock the door from behind him. He twirled around to face her, and they embraced in a hug.

“I’ve missed you, Nana-chan!”

“I’ve missed you, too, Teddie!” 

“Hey.” Dojima greeted, sitting by the dining table with a cup of steaming liquid in hand. 

“Dadjima!” Teddie greeted back. 

“Hey, Teddie!” Yu’s voice came from the kitchen. “Perfect timing! I’m frying some steak fried rice right now, and I accidentally made than needed. Come join us for lunch.”

“It smells delicious already! I can never turn down a meal from Sensei! You’re the best!!” 

Teddie cheered a bit more after that and then immediately cleared his throat, remembering his super secret mission. He turned to Nanako. 

“Hey Nanako, I’m here for a super secret mission!” He confessed smugly, feeling excited. “You want to help?” 

“Super secret mission? Of course!” Nanako’s eyes gleamed. 

“Ahem.” Dojima cleared his throat, eyeing suspiciously at Teddie. 

“Dadjima, you can help, too! I will need as many detectives as I can.” He clapped his bear “paws” together. “So. I’m here to discuss Sensei’s love life! First, Nana-chan, tell me what you know!” 

Nanako nodded seriously, “Detective Loveline’s report is ready, sir! I will discuss my findings now.” She made hand motions of stacking paper. “My investigation has concluded positive that Big bro looooooves Yosuke-nii!” She giggled, breaking out of her act. 

“Ohhh beary good observations, Nanako-chan!” 

Nanako continued, “Big bro has promised me that I can be a flower girl at his wedding, too! Then I asked him if he and Yosuke-nii gets married, then would I be the Princess of Junes? Big bro looked shocked, but he said yes! I love Junes!” 

“Wow, how beary exciting!!” Teddie clapped his hands. He already knew Sensei loved Yosuke a whole lot, but hearing it from Nanako puts a smile on his face. He then turned towards Dojima. “Dad-jima! What findings do you have?”

Dojima stared at him long and hard. Teddie and Nanako both gave him their best pleading eyes, hoping he would give in. 

With a grumble, Dojima averted his eyes, “Yes, Yu is clearly into Hanamura. Everyone with eyes can see how happy they make each other.”

“Ooo even the great Dad-jima can see it!” Teddie smiled. “But I bet you have more proof than that!”

“Teddie….”

“Come on, dad!” Nanako pleaded, her eyes big and wide. “A detective always has proof! Remember? It’s what Loveline said!”

“I have better things to do than spy on teenagers,” Dojima sighed. “...but I do recall seeing Yu and Hanamura walking around together at night.”

Teddie gasped. “Oooo a nightly rendezvous!”

Nanako tilted her head. “What’s a rendezvous?”

“It’s a private meeting!” Teddie nudged Nanako lightly. “Usually between lovers!”

“Oh!” Nanako nodded in understanding. “It’s so they can…” Here she dropped her voice, almost in a scandalized tone. “....kiss!”

“Yup!”

“Wow! That’s so grown up of them…”

Dojima put his cup down. “Teddie, that’s enough. I’m sure I would know if my nephew was running around at night kissing people.”

“Ah, Uncle, that’s where you’re wrong,” Yu came out of the kitchen, carrying plates of fried rice. Teddie’s mouth was already watering.

“What are you saying?” Dojima glanced up at him, narrowing his eyes.

“I don’t kiss people, but I do kiss cats!” Yu replied cheerfully. 

“Just sit down already.”

Yu obeyed, taking a seat next to Teddie. Having his Sensei next to him AND getting great food? Teddie was living the dream life!

“Thank you for the meal, Sensei!” Teddie said before he piled heaps of rice onto his place. He took a bite, savoring the juicy steak. “It’s so delicious!”

“I’m glad you like it,” Yu gave a small smile. “What were you talking about?”

“Oh! We were talking about your love life, Big Bro!” Nanako giggled. “And how much you love Yosuke-nii!”

Yu coughed. “I-is that so?”

“Yeah! I told Teddie that you two will get married someday! And dad said you two always have a nightly ran...rando...rendezvous! So you can kiss!” 

Nanako looked rather proud for using the new word she’s learned. Teddie was so glad to be a good influence on her!

Yu, on the other hand, looked pale. “R-right. Teddie, once you finish eating, we’ll go to my room, alright?”

“Sure, Sensei!” Teddie was rather proud of himself too. This mission was going to be easier than he thought!

* * *

After a lunch full of Nanako and Teddie sharing stories, Yu guided Teddie to his room. He was always excited to go to Yu’s room, since it was so clean and organized. Entering the room, he realized it looked exactly the same as it has always been, other than a bag of clothes huddled away in the corner.

“Ah, Sensei’s room is cool as always!” Teddie threw himself on the sofa with a relieved sigh. “Now that we have some private time together, I can ask you some questions!”

“Okay?” Yu looked confused, taking a seat at his desk and rolling the chair over. “I actually wanted to talk to you about downstairs…”

“Oh, that! I’m just trying to investigate. My nose may be good, but I still have to hunt for information like everyone else!”

“Investigate?”

“Yeah! It’s about you and Yosuke!”

With this, Yu’s face started to redden. He was still relatively composed, but Yu started to avert his eyes more than usual. “Ah? There’s...nothing going on, if you want to ask about that.”

His Sensei really thought he was able to hide his big fat crush, huh? Teddie knew he had to up his bear charm to get all the answers he wanted. He blinked eyes hard, making them teary and pouted.

“Nothing from your end, Sensei? That’s so sad...I was going to tell you about the things Yosuke would do when no one was looking...bearzaringly, it’s all related to you. In the Junes breakroom he goes through all our pictures on his phone...lingering on this one person...well nevermind.” Teddie shook his head, making sure to etch a frown deep in his face. “If there’s nothing going on your end, then telling you will be for nothing…” Teddie started to head towards the door slowly. 

A death grip on his shoulder stopped him.

“W-wait.”

Teddie turned around innocently, then his pupils immediately contracted from fear. His sensei’s face looked desperate and hungry. 

“Eek! Sensei...you’re gripping me too hard!” 

Yu immediately jumped back, blinking rapidly. “I’m so sorry, Teddie.”

“It’s okay, Sensei. Though geez, you could’ve just been honest with me in the first place!” 

Yu looked away sheepishly. “I’m sorry Teddie. I’ve been wrapped up in complicated feelings when it comes to...” He took a deep, shaky breath, “ when it comes to Yosuke.” 

Teddie had never seen his Sensei so emotionally distraught that wasn’t shadow related. Teddie, having being born from the heart, could feel the emotional turmoil flooding out from inside Yu. He returned to his seat on the sofa. 

“What’s wrong, Sensei? Come sit next to me; Teddie bear will listen!” 

Yu hesitated before nodding and approaching the couch; Teddie felt the seat cushions dip down as he sat. Turning his knees towards him, Teddie placed a comforting hand on his sensei’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay, Sensei,” Teddie said. “ Everybear has things they must talk about. So tell me, what’s going on with you and Yosuke.”

“I love him so much, you know?” Yu took another shaky breath, his fingers playing with his belt loop. “But I didn’t want to make things complicated between us. As a leader, I wanted to make sure everyone was comfortable, and Yosuke always seemed... nervous of homosexuality. He’s less so now, but he’s still skittish about it when it starts to get close to being...about him.” 

Teddie nodded to reassure Yu. It was only very recently that Yosuke had started thinking about bisexuality and how it related to himself. 

“So I did my best to keep my feelings in check and hide it to keep him comfortable. I wanted to keep our...partnership. Our “platonicship,”” Yu laughed self-deprecating. Teddie guessed that Yosuke’s unfortunate foot-in-mouth outburst was what brought his sensei a little off balance. “But I’m also scared, Teddie.” Yu’s breath became shakier. “I don’t want to lose what we have right now. It’s one of the best things I ever had. I moved around so much as a kid...I wasn’t able to get close to anyone and then keep our closeness, but with Yosuke, he’s the person closest to me. He’s always makes sure we keep in touch. He’s always real with me. When I’m with him, I feel so free.” 

Yu’s breathing evened out. He looked a little more relaxed, his words flowing smoothly out of his mouth. 

“However, hiding my feelings for him has started to make me feel more cagey. Plus, I’m not even good at hiding it anymore…” He glanced at Teddie, a small smile graced his features. “You guys caught me.” 

“Everyone knows, Sensei!” 

Yu laughed. 

“I’m not surprised anymore. Once, Nanako asked me if I’ve ever been to a wedding and what it was like. Then I promised her that she could be the flower girl if I ever had one. Somehow she immediately thought I was going to get married to Yosuke…” He laughed again. “I don’t know how she knew I like him, but maybe I shouldn’t have been so surprised. She’s so smart.” 

“Yes, she is!” Teddie agreed happily, gleeful that his sensei opened up and was feeling a little better. 

“Oh, I rambled on, didn’t I,” Yu noted, a little shocked. Teddie beamed happily.

“You’ve been slowly opening up to us more and more! We’re very proud of you,sensei!”

Yu smiled back. “Thanks Teddie. I’d like to show my thanks to you for today, so tell me what you’d like. ” 

Teddie placed his hand under his chin. “Hmm, since you offered so nicely, let’s get Topsicles!” 

* * *

On their way out to get Topsicles, Yu told Teddie that about what Rise had told him at the sleepover makeover session.

“...so I was thinking that maybe I should just go for it. What do you think?” 

“Yes! Confess already!! Yosuke is deeply smittened by you. It drives me insane!” 

“Really? I don’t know. I keep getting mixed signals…”

“He stares at pictures of you on his phone during breaks at work! He has like, a bearjillion of them! And then, he starts drawing lumpy hearts on his homework and then immediately starts adding songs on his mixtape titled “For Y(o)u” afterwards. And then he tries to hide silver-haired nurse beauties and studs under his—” Yu clamped a hand over his mouth in panic. 

“Shhh, Teddie! We’re in public,” Yu looked around frantically, his cheeks red. “I’m glad you’re telling me this, but some things need to stay private!” 

Teddie nodded. Maybe he shouldn’t have said the part about his mixtape. That was too revealing. After all, Yosuke’s secrets were his secrets! 

With a relieved sigh, Yu removed his hand, allowing Teddie to talk.

“You always know what to say, Sensei!” Teddie continued. “I’m beary serious with what I said though! I’m pawsitive Yosuke loves you back, so please confess to him soon!”

Yu hummed, his expression becoming thoughtful. “I think I will. But...I do have my concerns. They’re not about Yosuke, but Chie.”

“Chie-chan?” Teddie tilted his head, before remembering his conversation with the underclassmen earlier. “Oh, oh! Is it because you’re having a bet?”

Yu froze. “How did you know there was a bet?”

“Nao-kun figured it out! Chie-chan has been acting beary weird lately, so it made the most sense to them!”

Yu’s shock slowly melted into a proud smile. “Is that so? Naoto is amazing as always.”

“Yeah, yeah! Sooo, what’s the bet about?”

“It’s just to see if Yukiko or Yosuke would confess first. If I confess, it does null the entire bet, but I’m more worried Chie will never find the courage to confess to Yukiko herself,” Yu sighed. “I want Chie to be happy too.”

“Oh, I think I can help with that!” Teddie took out his phone, typing out a message to Rise. Once he got a response, he shoved the screen to Yu’s face.

> **Teddie:** rise-chann!! 
> 
> **Rise:** whats wrong teddie? (O_O;)
> 
> **Teddie:** i talked to sensei!! he’s scared chie won’t confess to yukiko!! ʕ>⌓<｡ʔ 
> 
> **Rise:** thats all? dont worry i got this! (>ω^)
> 
> **Teddie:** (✪㉨✪)

“Rise…?” Yu chuckled. “I guess I don’t have to worry about Chie. Rise is scary when she has to be.”

“Yeah, Sensei, the team has everyone’s back!” Teddie pocketed his phone. “You just gotta confess to Yosuke! I can help you come up with ideas! I’ve learned a lot from Yosuke’s manga!”

“Sure, Teddie. Thank you for everything.”

“Of course!” Teddie’s ears perked up, hearing the distant bell of the Topsicle man. “Oh, oh there he is! Buy me 5 Topsicles, Sensei!”

Yu smiled in response. “Of course.”

And with 7 Topsicles in hand (Yu had the need to buy extra), Teddie felt like a very accomplished bear. Today was obviously a successful mission!

* * *

**12:45 PM**

**Rise**

**Mission: Get Chie-senpai to tell the truth!!**

In a town as small as Inaba, Rise didn’t have a hard time finding Chie. For a while, she was worried she’d have to call her, which would ruin the whole point of a surprise interrogation.

And then she found the girl, sitting by the riverbed steps. Her dog, Muku, was laying next to her. Rise instantly perked up. Not only did she get to interrogate, she got to pet a cute dog in the process!

“Chie-Senpai!” Rise called out, waving her hand. 

“Huh? Oh, hey, Rise!” Chie greeted, turning around. “What’s up?”

“Nothing really. I was looking for you actually!” Rise sat down, holding out her hand for Muku to sniff. He barked happily. With a smile, she started to pet Muku, running her hand through his soft, fluffy fur. “I just want to talk to you.”

“Really? I mean that’s fine with me, I’m not doing anything,” Chie shrugged, slightly confused. To be fair, Rise didn’t blame her. Rise did spend most of her time with the other underclassmen. If she hangs out with her senpais, it’s mostly with Yu or in a group. 

Still, Rise could use this to her advantage. 

“We just haven’t really hung out a lot! So I feel like I don’t know a lot about you,” Rise frowned, absently petting Muku behind his ears. “And that really sucks because I admire you a lot, Chie-senpai!”

“Me?” Chie looked even more confused. “Why would you admire someone like me?”

“Because you’re super strong! And dependable too! Back in the TV World, you always fought so hard! As navigator, I was glad I could rely on someone like you.”

“Wow, thanks Rise…” Chie laughed. She looked down, clearly embarrassed. “I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“Yeah, I want to make sure my friends know this!” Rise sighed, looking towards the river. While this was part of her scheme, the feelings were genuine. She truly did look up to her senpais, as silly as they were when it comes to romance. “I think it’s important to tell the truth whenever you can. Especially since I can’t stay in Inaba as long as I want to anymore. Don’t you think the same, Chie-senpai?”

Chie looked rather taken aback from that question. “You mean...telling the truth? Instead of hiding feelings? I guess you’re right. I’m no good at sappy stuff like that, but I do love the team. It was just...easier to show that whenever we had the TV World? Like, I can protect everyone, and that makes it clear I care! But words?” She shifted slightly. “I don’t know how to word things in a way that makes it meaningful, you know?”

“Aww, don’t say that! You were pretty good at words just now! And no matter what you say, we’ll appreciate it. It’s just...sometimes you have to be forward, y’know?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right…”

“Like Yosuke-senpai! We’re always mean to him that sometimes I’m scared he won’t realize how much we care about him!”

With this, Chie laughed. “You’re right, but it’s hard picturing myself being sappy with Yosuke.”

“Hmm, you could punch him lighter?”

“I’ll think about it.”

Rise giggled. “And Kanji! We tease him so much!”

“Yeah, I do feel bad about him sometimes…”

“Naoto would appreciate the nice words too.”

“They never seemed like the type, but you’re probably right about that too…” Chie frowned. “Sheesh, you’re making me look like a bad senpai! Was that your motive all along?”

“No, no! It’s just proof we should hang out more often! I mean, there’s Yu-Senpai, and we’re all pretty honest with him!”

“I mean, nobody can hide anything from…”

“Exactly! And you have Yukiko-Senpai! I’m sure you’re not hiding anything from her, since you’re so close.” Rise turned her head towards Chie. She looked slightly uncomfortable, staring at the ground. “....but I’m guessing that’s not the exact truth.”

“W-well…”

“C’mon Chie-senpai!” Rise gently grabbed her arm. “We all know you like Yukiko-senpai! It’s super obvious! Plus, everyone loves a good childhood friends to lovers romance.”

Chie looked up at Rise, staring at her with a slight blush on her cheeks. “Eheheheh, you caught me. I guess I can’t hide anything from our Navigator, huh?”

“Nope!” Rise grinned. “So, what’s holding you back? I promise I won’t tell!”

Chie brought a finger up to the side of her face, scratching nervously. 

“Yu and I made a bet…I bet that I could make Yukiko confess to me before Yosuke could confess to Yu.” Chie admitted. 

“Oh~ so my detective prince was right~” Rise looked happy. 

Chie blinked. “Detective pr—Oh uh, Naoto? ” 

“Yes! Naoto deduced that you two were having a bet!” Rise’s chest filled with pride.

Rise watched Chie’s face turn red in shock. “Whoa! But we only just made that bet yesterday! How did they find out so fast?” 

Rise smiled wider. “Sheer awesomeness! You can’t expect any less from my detective prince!”

Chie gave in. “Of course not.” 

Rise tipped her head closer to Chie with a small reassuring smile. “So, what made you two make such a bet?” 

Chie wore a sheepish look. “Ehe.. Well it started when I got jealous because I thought Yosuke was hitting on Yukiko…” 

Rise nodded her head, indicating she was listening. 

“...so Yu reassured me that Yukiko just liked me, and then he came to the conclusion that he should try to make Yosuke confess to him first.” Chie laughed. “I don’t think he understood what I was trying to get at, but it’s okay. So we made a bet to see who can get our crushes’ confession first.” 

Rise giggled with her, tears in her eyes. “Oh Chie, you two are so cute, but silly!” 

“Yea,” Chie agreed. “It was a good idea at first, but I think I’m losing. It’s not over yet though!” 

Rise patted Chie’s arm. “No no! You should just confess! Teddie just texted me saying he will convince Yu to confess to Yosuke, anyway. This is going to get nowhere if you guys keep playing this game!” 

Chie’s face froze. “That’s…”

“How many more years are you going to wait?” 

Chie sighed. “Aww, man…” 

Rise gave Chie a few moments to fidget around in thought. 

“I can try…” She managed to mumble out. 

“You got this!” Rise cheered. “I’ll be rooting for you!”

Chie smiled gratefully, “Thank you, Rise.” 

Muku nuzzled rolled over with raised paws, and boofed for pets. 

* * *

**1:00pm**

**Kanji**

**Mission: check up on your childhood friend**

Kanji entered the Amagi Inn, opening the familiar doors, and was immediately greeted by Yukiko’s mom. 

“Welcome! Oh Kanji! It’s been so long; we’ve missed you! Come in, come in! What brings you here?” 

Kanji bowed respectfully. “It has been longer than usual, Amagi-san. I’ve come to check up on you all, y’know, to see how you guys are doing.” 

Kanji watched Amagi-san smile peacefully and sincerely. “We are doing wonderful! Thank you for checking. And how are you, Kanji? Have you eaten?”

“I’ve been doing just fine, thank you. And yes, I have.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful! Then join Yukiko for tea, if you’d like; you know where she is.” 

Kanji gave Yukiko’s mom a brief nod in thanks and parted ways, heading towards the tea room.

As Kanji entered the tea room, the smell of familiar green and jasmine tea relaxed him. He spotted Yukiko-senpai in a soft green kimono, sipping warm liquid from a glazed, moss-colored tea cup. 

“Good afternoon, Yukiko-senpai.” He greeted his childhood friend. 

“Good afternoon, Kanji-kun,” Yukiko replied calmly. “Would you like some tea? We have green and jasmine today. I know jasmine is your favorite!”

“Thank you, I’d love some jasmine tea.” He listened to Yukiko pouring him a cup of steaming liquid, relishing the jasmine scent he loved. 

“So, what brings you here today, Kanji-kun?”

 _Well, no need to beat around the bush_ , Kanji thought. 

“Me, Rise, Naoto, and Teddie were wondering if you and Yosuke-senpai were having some kind of bet.”

Yukiko spewed her drink. 

“B-bet?”

“Yeah, like betting on who would confess first and stuff. You okay?”

“Oh! I’m okay, don’t worry. Just surprised.” Yukiko quickly wiped the table down. “Well, there’s no use lying to you now. You guys are right, though I’m shocked you guys found out so quickly.”

“Nah, it was mostly Naoto.”

“I see. Well, Yosuke thinks that Chie would confess to me first. That’s ridiculous!” She started shaking from laughter. “So I made a bet with him. I told him that Yu would most definitely confess to him first. I’m sure I would win.” 

“You know, I’d have to agree with you. Yu-senpai cut it real close yesterday,” Kanji decided to skip over Yu saying ‘I love you’. In the terms of the bet, he’s not even sure that counted. “But if you ask me, I feel like you should tell Chie-senpai first. Stop waiting around and playing games that don’t lead anywhere.”

Yukiko’s laughter stopped abruptly. “O-oh I can’t do that!”

“And why not? You like her, just get on with it.”

“I don’t think it’s that simple…” Yukiko looked down at her drink. “If it were, I would’ve told her a long time ago, I think.”

“But what’s so complicated about love? You like her, don’t you?”

“Well, yes, but-”

“And if you like her, you should tell her! Shit’s scary, but it’s worth it in the end.” Kanji took that moment to take a sip of his tea, savoring the taste. “A relationship with Chie-senpai would just make both of you happier than before. You’re not ruining your friendship or any bullshit like that. You two have always loved each other, even when we were all kids. The only difference is that you get to do even more things with Chie-senpai. Don’t be scared to be happy if it’s just the truth. Ain’t that what we were fighting for in the TV World? At least a confession is easier than fighting an evil god.”

Yukiko was silent for quite a while, clearly thinking about what Kanji said. Finally, she cleared her throat and locked eyes with Kanji with a determined stare.

“You’re right, Kanji-kun. I shouldn’t use the bet as an excuse for running away from my feelings. Chie deserves to know how I feel! And I do too!”

Kanji nodded, feeling victorious. Maybe this is the end to this frustrating game of will they or won’t they. “You really do, Senpai. I have your back no matter what you do, but I’m glad you’re finally growing a backbone.”

Yukiko laughed. “I sure hope I am! I do feel a bit bad for Yosuke-kun though...a bet is a bet after all…”

“Eh, I don’t think you’ll have to worry about it,” Kanji waved his hand in dismissal. “If he doesn’t say anything, Yu-senpai will do so soon.”

“I suppose that makes sense. I knew I’d win the bet!” Yukiko giggled, though it soon transitioned into a softer, gentle smile. “But thank you, Kanji-kun. You’ve gotten so mature, haven’t you? Where’d you learn all about relationships?”

Kanji scratched the side of his cheek, embarrassed. Was this really the best time to reveal his own relationship status? Nobody else in the team knew about it, other than Naoto and Rise. It’s not like he could hide anything from them even if he tried. 

But the rest of the team? There was never a good time to bring it up.

“Kanji-kun?” Yukiko repeated, this time with concern.

_Ah, fuck it. It was bound to happen sometime._

“Uh, I’m not really single anymore,” Kanji started. “I have, uh, three boyfriends?”

Yukiko spluttered her drink for the second time that day.

“E-excuse me?! T-three? When did this happen?!”

 _When everyone was too much of a chicken to confess to each other._ “Like last month? It hasn’t been too long.”

“And...everyone’s okay with it?”

Kanji scoffed, offended Yukiko would even suggest a thing. “Of course! We’re all consenting. The hell do you think I am?!”

Yukiko coughed. “Sorry, I was just wondering! As long as you’re safe, I’m happy. Um, who are your boyfriends if I may ask?”

“Kou, Daisuke, and Naoki.”

“Hmm, that actually makes sense,” Yukiko put a finger to her chin, thoughtfully. “Kou-kun and Daisuke-kun are always together to the point that I thought they were already dating. And you were always close with Naoki-kun growing up. I guess out of everyone, you really could handle having three boyfriends…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That you have a lot of love to give, maybe? I mean, you are really tall!” Yukiko snickered. 

“Senpai…”

“I’m just kidding!” Yukiko took a moment to settle down. When she was calm, she looked at Kanji with a look of fondness, instantly making him blush. “I really am proud of you though. We’re your senpais, but here you are, mature enough to handle a relationship without us meddling!”

“Uh, thanks,” Kanji hid his face by taking another sip. “Just make sure you actually tell Chie-senpai okay?”

“I will, don’t worry!” Yukiko then lifted up the kettle, a twinkle in her eye. “Until then, let’s have more tea! You can tell me more about your boyfriends! What are they like?”

Kanji was starting to regret telling Yukiko first. 

* * *

**1:15 PM**

**Naoto**

**Mission: Interrogate Yosuke-senpai**

Naoto didn’t mind being the one talking to Yosuke. Contrary to popular belief, the two were friends, though it was more in the sense of being casual study buddies than anything else. They haven’t had the chance to talk about anything _personal_ , let alone emotions. Naoto had their theories into why that was the case, but that would be up to Yosuke to have that conversation.

So having that talk about emotions? In the middle of Junes? It wasn’t preferable to say the least.

To make things slightly easier, Naoto tailed Yosuke until it was clear he was going to be on break. When he finally put aside his apron and headed for the food court, Naoto put down the trashy magazine they were reading and proceeded to do the same.

Yosuke had just sat down at one of the tables when Naoto finally approached him.

“Good afternoon, Yosuke-senpai,” Naoto greeted. “May I take a seat?”

“Oh, hey Naoto!” Yosuke responded with a wink. “Sure, go ahead! I just started my break. What’s up?”

Naoto sat down, glad this step was out of the way. Now, the interrogation. They took a deep breath, looking Yosuke straight in the eye.

“Yosuke-senpai...I hope this doesn’t come off as strange,” Naoto began, doing their best to thread carefully. Yosuke, after all, was a highly emotional individual. “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable in front of the others, so I wanted to seek you personally. But I’ve had my suspicions for a while that-”

“Oh god, it was the hair, right?! I swear I did it on impulse,” To Naoto’s surprise, Yosuke was already panicky, toying with the cord of his headphones. “But like I just had to! My brain just does that sometime, ugh, it sounds stupid I know…”

Naoto blinked. This...was not the conversation they were prepared to have. They’ve always had hunches. A part of them was even tempted to bring it up during the makeover session, but Naoto knows there’s a time and place for everything.

Apparently, that time and place was right now in the Junes Food Court? Yosuke thought so, considering he was still rambling. 

“And I thought the pink shirt would help me feel less weird, and it kinda did, but then I was thinking about how weird it was that I was wearing it in the first place! I said I hated the shirt when Yukiko got it! I don’t know what’s wrong with me! I keep having thoughts about makeup, and how I realize I don’t really hate it. Like I was fine when you did mine last night. But it doesn’t stop there! No! I’ve been thinking of Yukiko’s kimonos since she offered them up in this stupid bet-”

Naoto took a mental note. Well, at least they knew what Yukiko’s offer in the bet was.

“-and she said Yu would look great in ‘em and he would! Because he’s Yu! But I was thinking about me the whole time instead! I don’t even know what’s going on, Naoto! It’s been like this ever since you and Partner both came out!”

Naoto closed their eyes in thought. “Do you think you could be nonbinary, like us?”

“I don’t know! Do you think so?”

“Well, you are ultimately the person who would know about yourself. Though, I may provide some assistance—”

“Yes, pleeease.”

“Okay then.” _So we are going to do this, right now, in the middle of Junes._ Naoto thought. “It’s been observed that you’ve had many thoughts about yourself regarding your gender expression, correct?”

“Er, yes. I think I like feeling pretty. I want to look like the girls in all those shoujo manga I read. I mean, see around our store isles, haha!”

Naoto didn’t care if Yosuke read shoujo manga or not. 

“Have you thought about how you feel when people refer to you gender-wise?”

“Refer to me gender-wise? Oh, like when people call me dude and stuff?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I’m mostly okay when people call me a guy and stuff like that. Though the Prince of Junes is an annoying title…”

“How would you feel if I called you a girl?”

“Hm? Do that again.”

“Yosuke-senpai, I think you would make a lovely girl.”

Yosuke blushed, quickly to bring his hand up to hide his mouth, but Naoto already took notice of his little smile. 

“D-do you really think so? I mean, ack! Sorry, I forgot that was just an example, right? Hahaha…”

“It was an example, but I did not lie.” Naoto looked at their senpai a little softer, emphasizing with him. 

“O-oh, thank you.” Yosuke’s face lit up again. “Well um. To answer your question, I didn’t m-mind it t-too much…”

“I see.” 

“It’s funny, when I was living in the city, my friends I had before would tease me, saying I was too girly and stuff. It always felt bad. But this is..nice.” 

Naoto nodded, understandingly. “Well, take your time. It seems like you have some things to think about. There’s no rush.” Naoto cleared their throat. “You have us to support you.”

“Thanks, Naoto! I feel better now. Hey, do you think Partner would think I’m lovely, too?” 

Naoto almost snorted and rolled their eyes. “Of course, Yosuke-senpai. He is what you guys call, “head-over-heels” for you.” 

“Really?” Yosuke looked excited at that, though his smile fell a few seconds later. “Man, everyone has been saying that lately but it doesn’t feel real.”

With this, Naoto frowned. “I assure you that you’re a perfect fit for Yu-senpai. You would not be partners if that were not the case. Please, do not be hesitant with your feelings for him. While I understand the fears that come with confessing, Yu-senpai has always worked on the same wavelength as you. There is nothing to be afraid of.”

Slowly, Yosuke’s confidence came back. “Our Detective Prince always knows what to say, don’t they?”

“I assure you this has nothing to do with my detective work, but my care for you as your friend,” Naoto was slightly embarrassed at the compliment, but they shook their head, refusing to get flustered. “I’ll always support you. But what’s next is up to you.”

“Yeah, I guess I have to man up and go to Yu myself,” Yosuke sighed. He absently looked at his phone, and with a curse, got up from his seat. “Damn, I have to get back to work. Thanks Naoto, I’ll definitely talk to Yu about this whole gender thing! I’ll text you later!”

He departed with a wave and Naoto was left with a feeling of satisfaction. They were starting to wonder why they didn’t talk to Yosuke more, especially since their conversation felt very natural. Regardless, talking about gender was one of Naoto’s specialties. There’s always a hint of pride that comes from their friends realizing the gender binary is quite frankly, very fake.

Naoto considered getting themselves a milkshake to celebrate.

….and then they realized that Yosuke wasn’t talking about confessing his love to Yu, but his budding gender identity.

That...really wasn’t the plan at all, was it.

Shrugging, Naoto decided to get their milkshake anyway. Yosuke can figure out his love life on his own. That officially was no longer their problem. Naoto texted the group chat.

> **Group: Operation: Lovestruck Dummies**
> 
> **Naoto:** DONE. 
> 
> **Naoto:** MEET ME AT JUNES FOOD COURT.
> 
> **Rise:** (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ aye aye, captain!

* * *

**2:00pm**

**Kanji**

As soon as Kanji approached the familiar June’s food table, he was greeted by the sight of Naoto in sunglasses, what appears to be a tall, colorful drink. As he took a seat, the rest of the team soon arrived. 

Naoto addressed the group first, pushing their sunglasses up further.

“Now that we are together, what is, as they say, “the tea”?”

Kanji didn’t know how to feel about Naoto trying to be hip and cool, so he let Rise laugh at her lover’s antics as she held onto their arm.

“Well, I talked to Chie-senpai and we had a nice talk! Oh, and you were right, my prince! There is a bet going on with Chie-senpai and Yu-senpai!” She nuzzled her cheek on Naoto’s shoulder. 

Kanji nodded. “Same here. Yukiko-senpai and Yosuke-senpai are having a bet, too.” 

“Sensei admitted there was one, too! And Nanako-chan also said he was going to _marry_ Yosuke!” 

“Great,” Naoto responded. “Yosuke-senpai also let it slip that Yukiko-senpai was going to offer up one of her kimonos if he won.”

“Wow, you’re awesome Naoto! I didn’t even think of asking Chie about what she was risking in the bet!” Rise praised. Naoto turned away, a bit sheepish.

“Well, I didn’t do much, he just blurted that out.”

Rise laughed in good nature. “So, did we manage to convince them to forgo their silly bet?” 

“Aye, aye!” Teddie cheered. Kanji also nodded. 

Naoto blushed sheepishly again. “Ah...about that, Yosuke and I ended up talking about being nonbinary and his potential of being one...He’s going to talk to Yu more about it instead of confessing...”

Kanji’s eyebrows shot up. “But that’s amazing!”

Rise squealed happily in the background, looking to happy for words as Teddie yelled, “Haha, trans rights!” 

“That’s my detective prince! You are so incredible, Naoto!” Rise beamed. “Oh oh, that means...we can add Yosuke-senpai to the group chat! In case he needs more support, you know!” 

Rise immediately got out her phone, tapping frenziedly. Kanji checked his phone, too. 

> **Group: The T in IT stands for TRANS RIGHTS!**
> 
> _Rise invited Yosuke to the chat._
> 
> _Yosuke joined the chat._
> 
> **Yosuke:** ??? wats this?
> 
> **Yosuke:** aww u guys had a hole group chat w/o me?
> 
> Kanji smiled.
> 
> **Kanji:** welcome to the trans mansion, senpai
> 
> **Naoto:** THE “TRANSION”, IF YOU WILL. 
> 
> **Teddie** : ᶘ ͡°ᴥ͡°ᶅ

A new notification popped up on Kanji’s screen.

> **Kou:** Practice ended early today~ You want to hang out? ;) Daisuke and Naoki are coming, too ;) ;) ;)

Kanji’s smile felt more giddy. “Well, if there’s nothing else, I gotta go!”

“Okay Kanji, have fun!” Rise winked at Kanji knowingly. Damn, was he that easily read? 

He coughed, got up and took his leave, giving a short wave for his friends behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was rated T for Trans Rights. It’s our humble duty to enlighten everyone with a thought: Every Single IT Member Is Trans.
> 
> ANYWAY, sorry for not posting for months! We Technically have another chapter finished after this and we're not entirely sure when we will finish this but we thought it would be a little unfair to Not post what we have so far
> 
> feel free to follow on twt! maybe bother us to finish this lol?  
> curediarahan: [@dazzletine](https://twitter.com/dazzletine)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by Robyn twt [@iealousie](www.twitter.com/iealousie) CHECK THEM OUT!
> 
> curediarahan: follow me on twt [@dazzletine](www.twitter.com/dazzletine) where i cry about yamper  
> yosuke and yukiko would be close friends and atlus can fight me personally about this
> 
> sweet: heh.


End file.
